Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: One Halloween, Cobweb meets the creation Dr. Finkelstein has kept hidden in his lab. He allows her to join he and Alistair in their games, but the Doctor is less then happy. What about Jack? Sequel to Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween! COMPLETE!
1. The Girl Behind The Tree

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 1

The jack-o-lantern door opened.

The scarecrow's pumpkin head had a wicked grin carved into it. It spun around on the wooden pole it was tied to, pointing at a dark and twisted town with its finger.

Now it was clear. This was Halloween Town's Halloween celebration.

A young skeleton boy with black and white hair stood on top of a tilted gravestone. His jack-o-lantern mask covered one eye socket, its eyes and mouth glowing a bright orange. His suit was black with grey pinstripes making their mark on the material, a spider bow tie at the base of his collar. His rather oversized top hat- which he had obtained on his ninth birthday- was striped with black and white and almost covered all of the boy's spiky hair; his fringe poking out from under the brim. This was, indeed, Cobweb Skellington. And he was dancing upon the gravestone, his fingers curled to look like claws. He was singing the usual song.

_Boys and girls of every age,_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

He jumped off of the gravestone, walking backwards; leading whoever he chose towards the gates of Halloween Town.

_Come with us, and you will see,_

_This, our town of Halloween,_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween,_

The gates opened and Cobweb danced inside. Several ghosts came down, holding pumpkins, which they handed to the Pumpkin Prince. He took them from his ghostly peers and slammed them down on the sharp fence, the spikes going through the pumpkins.

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night,_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scream,_

_Trick or treat, 'til the neighbour's gonna die of fright_

Cobweb had the most wicked grin on his face.

_It's our town, everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween._

The ghosts lifted Cobweb up and flew away with him in their grasp.

Inside a bedroom, an empty bed sat by the wall. Underneath, came a voice. The being was just as it described itself. Sharp teeth and red eyes.

_I am the one hiding under your bed,_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red,_

The monster showed itself from underneath the stairs, gesturing to its hair and fingers.

_I am the one hiding under your stairs,_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

One by one, the vampires burst out of their coffins.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween,_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

The vampires moved in a row, Cobweb in between them. They all had their hands to their chests. Together, they flew away, Cobweb being slower due to the fact that his wings could barely hold him up.

_In this town, we call home,_

_Everyone hails to the pumpkin song!_

The Mayor sang, practically jumping on the spot with enthusiasm. His body spun while his head stayed in one place.

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

The Werewolf, Melting Man and Harlequin sang together.

_Round that corner, man_

_Hiding in the trash can,_

_Something's waiting, no to pounce and how you'll…_

_Scream! This is Halloween!_

_Red 'n' black and slimy green,_

_Aren't you scared?_

The Witches sang together as they flew upon their broomsticks in the dark and foggy night.

_Well, that's just fine!_

_Say it once, say it twice,_

_Take a chance and roll the dice!_

Cobweb stood in front of the Tree with the Hanging Men, pointing up towards the moon.

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night,_

Cobweb walked forward, his fingers once again curled to look like claws.

_Everybody scream, everybody scream!_

He stood and spun on one foot, tilting his hat so that it covered his mask. It zoomed into his visible eye socket.

_In our town of Halloween! _

The Clown with the Tear-away face managed to balance on his unicycle. The clown removed his face.

_I am the clown with the tear-away face!_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_

The clown disappeared.

Shadow sat against the tree, brushing her black and white hair with a purple brush. She wore her usual black robe and purple dress, her eyes still mismatched; one blue, one red. The wind blew her hair gently, like curtains on a windy day.

_I am the who when ya call "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing the through your hair!_

Considering Oogie Boogie was no more, his creation took the job of being the shadow. Cobweb's shadow was, of course, black; other then his eye socket and the eyes and mouth of his mask.

_I am the shadow on the moon at night,_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

His shadow dispersed into bats, flying away quickly.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween,_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

Every creature in town began making their way to the plaza, Behemoth beginning to pull the wooden horse with their king on top.

_Tender lumplings everywhere,_

_Life's no fun without a good scare._

_That's our job but we're not mean,_

_In our town of Halloween!_

The Mayor began singing again:

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

Everyone's cheers became louder as the wooden horse was pulled through the crowd.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back,_

_And scream like a banshee!_

_Make you jump out of your skin!_

_This is Halloween!_

_Everybody scream!_

The Pumpkin King plucked a lit torch from his son's hand, giving him a wink behind the pumpkin he was currently wearing.

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy?_

The Pumpkin King lowered the torch into his mouth and swallowed the flame. He seemed fine, despite being on fire. In fact, he was dancing upon the horse.

_Our man Jack is king of the Pumpkin Patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

The Pumpkin King lowered himself and breathed fire upon some of the town's people, making them recoil and scream in fright. The horse made its way towards the town's fountain, where the Pumpkin King jumped, did a flip in mid air and landed in the water while everyone sang.

Cobweb ran over to the fountain, leaning over.

_In this town, we call home,_

_Everyone hails to the pumpkin song!_

Suddenly, Jack Skellington rose out of the water, his hands flat against his chest. He was clad in his pinstriped suit with the bat bow tie, which puffed up slowly. As he rose, he bent down and picked up his son, sitting him on his shoulders; grasping his knees to make sure he didn't fall.

Cobweb threw his hands up in the air with delight as he and his father continued to rise out of the water.

Jack stood on the brim of the fountain, allowing everyone to cheer for him.

"A simply horrible Halloween, everyone!" Cobweb exclaimed, still sitting on his father's shoulders.

"And a horrible birthday to Cobweb!" Jack called out.

Cobweb smiled and placed his hands on the top of his father's head. "I'm ten now, Father."

Jack nodded. "Double digits." He chuckled and picked Cobweb up, placing him down onto the ground as he climbed down himself.

Cobweb smiled up at his father. "Dad, did I do a good job?"

"Of course! You were excellent!" Jack praised. He knelt down. "Don't tell anyone this, but I think you were the best part."

Cobweb grinned and cheered.

Jack chuckled. "So much enthusiasm." He murmured happily to himself.

Shadow stepped through the crowd, clutching a present in her hands. "Excellent work, you two!"

"Thank you, Shadow!" Cobweb thanked. He kept his eyes on the present in her hands.

"Yes, thank you, Shadow." Jack nodded.

Shadow smiled at him before kneeling down to Cobweb and holding out the present. "Here you are, Cobweb."

Cobweb took it gently and shook it near his ear, pressing his fingers on the gift. "It feels…kinda squishy."

Shadow smiled in amusement.

He felt and pressed the present a few more times before ripping a corner of the pumpkin-decorated wrapping paper; peeking inside. "It's…black."

Shadow nodded.

Cobweb began to tear the wrapping paper away. Once he had torn all of it, he pulled out his present.

In his hand was a hooded trench coat, the material thin and soft. Cobweb held it in both hands, straightening it to see it more clearly. On the back, drawn in white, was the same symbol that was tattooed on the palm and back of Cobweb's right hand. The circle with the star inside. Some people would call this clothing a cloak, others would call it a trench coat but Cobweb would just call it a great gift.

Cobweb grinned. "Thank you, Shadow!"

Shadow straightened herself. "You said you wanted a coat similar to Maverick's. That about as similar as I could make it."

True enough, it didn't really look like Maverick's coat. Maverick's coat was thick with large cuffs and didn't have a hood.

Nevertheless, Cobweb was happy with what he got.

Jack helped him slip off his current coat so he could put on his new coat.

Cobweb slipped it on. It hung on him like a coat on a coat rack. It nearly reached his ankles. He smiled up at the sorceress. "You placed a spell upon this too, didn't you?"

Shadow nodded. "Just like your suit, it'll grow as you do."

"Speaking of which," Jack spoke up. "Where _is _Maverick? He'd surely be here for Halloween."

Cobweb looked around. "I don't see him anywhere." He observed. "Maybe he went to see his family."

"Or maybe he's closer then you think."

All three jumped and turned.

Maverick stood, his arms at his sides. His coat was midnight blue, the cuffs large with a small, gold button. His shirt and trousers were puffy, his brown boots almost reaching his knees. His hat was an oversized pirate hat, the front spike reaching far off of his face. Blue, glowing ovals sat in his eye sockets, representing his eyes.

"Maverick!" Cobweb exclaimed. "You scared us!"

"Tis the season to be scary, Fa la la la la la la la la." Maverick sang his own version of the Christmas carol 'Deck the Halls'.

Cobweb giggled at Maverick's song.

"Nice work, by the way." Maverick said, looking at Jack.

"Thank you."

Maverick looked down at Cobweb and tipped his hat. "Happy birthday, kid."

"Thanks." Cobweb nodded.

"I would've gotten you a present, but I'm a ghost. So, whatever Jack got you, it's from both of us." Maverick said.

"I don't think so." Jack said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh…" Maverick mumbled, slightly depressed and guilty. He hadn't gotten Cobweb a present. "Well…then I'll give you a thumbs up and an awkward, invisible expression." He did as promised, giving the child a thumbs up.

Cobweb laughed. "Thanks, Maverick."

Maverick nodded.

Cobweb looked up at Jack hopefully.

Jack chuckled, "Yes, I still need to give you my present, don't I?"

Cobweb nodded.

Jack reached into his coat pocket and took out a little box. It was cube shaped and wrapped in black wrapping paper with white skulls. "Here you are," He handed it to his son, who took it. "Be careful, it's fragile."

Cobweb nodded, taking in the information. Nevertheless, he shook it softly next to his ear. He began tearing off the wrapping paper, revealing a black box. Cobweb lifted off the lid.

Inside was a crimson, plush cushion. On top of that, was a silver pocket watch. Around the edge of the lid were spirals that resembled the Twisted Hill. In the middle, a cobweb was carved and Cobweb could see the clock between the gaps, the minute hand moving at a rhythmic beat; the hour hand, very slowly, following it.

Cobweb, very gently, lifted the pocket watch out and saw that it hung from a silver chain. He pushed the button with his thumb. The lid flicked open and Cobweb could hear the soft _tick tock!_

Cobweb grinned up at his father. "Thank you, Dad, I love it!"

Jack chuckled. "You're welcome, Cobweb. Just be careful with it, alright?"

Cobweb nodded.

"Well then," Maverick spoke up. He held his hat to his chest and Jack saw that it reached half way down his thighs.

_Well, _Jack thought. _I was close. _He remembered when he estimated that the front spike would reach Maverick's knees.

"I'll be on my way." Maverick placed his hat back on his head.

"You're leaving? So soon?" Cobweb asked.

"I'll be back. Just have to go and wish Ellie and Ed a happy Halloween. Bye." With that, he disappeared.

He'd do that often, go and visit his family's graves. Talk to his son about Cobweb and tell his wife that he loved her.

Cobweb smiled and his eyes caught something behind the Tree with the Hanging Men. A girl. "Uh…" He began, looking up at his father. "I'm going to go and see if everyone else enjoyed the show."

"Alright," Jack nodded. "Just don't wander off."

Cobweb nodded and ran in the direction of the girl.

She looked as though she was hiding from something. She was pretty, he noted, with stitches on her face and limbs. Her long hair was a reddish brown. Her dress was a mixture of different fabrics sewn together, just about reaching her knees. She looked about Cobweb's age.

"Hi," Cobweb greeted as he reached her.

She jumped back slightly. "…Hello."

"I'm Cobweb Skellington." Cobweb held out a hand.

"I know." She replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

"And you are?" Cobweb tilted his head.

The rag doll wringed her hands in front of her.

"Oh! You're shy!" Cobweb noticed. "That's ok. You don't have to tell me. I used to be shy too. My dad had to keep introducing me." He gestured at Jack with his thumb. "So, did you enjoy the celebration?"

The girl was quiet for a second before saying. "It was wonderful."

"Oh, good. I like it when everyone is happy." Cobweb smiled. "So, are-"

"SALLY!"

Both children turned.

Doctor Finkelstein rode up to them in his wheelchair, not too happy. "_There _you are!" The doctor turned to Cobweb. "I hope she wasn't bothering you, Cobweb."

"Oh, no. We were just talking." Cobweb replied.

"We'll be going now." Dr. Finkelstein said, though more to Sally then Cobweb.

"So, your name is Sally?" Cobweb asked her.

She nodded.

"That's pretty."

Sally looked a little surprised for a second before muttering a shy thank you, her cheeks turning a pale pink.

"Sally!" The doctor called impatiently.

Sally speed-walked over to him.

Cobweb watched her go.

Maverick appeared beside him, though only Cobweb could see him. _"Who was that?"_

"Sally and Dr. Finkelstein." Cobweb replied.

"_Haven't seen her before."_

"No, but I have."

…

Author's note:

Behold! The first chapter of Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween!

Now, I told you guys that Sally had not been created yet (see the author's note in the first chapter of the last story) and this is one of those fanfics that have a Kid!Sally. I know she was never a child considering she was created by the doctor, but this is fan fiction. Plus, Cobweb needs a new friend and it's part of the story, so let's roll with it. XD

Now, you may be saying "Wow! This sequel is up quick!" Reason being: I'm excited about this, so I began writing the first chapter straight after writing the epilogue for the last story. I'm so loyal to you guys, that, during my cousin's party, I was thinking about this story and writing down some ideas instead of actually partying. Besides, I'm not really a party person.

It was a pain writing This is Halloween, but I did it for you guys. Feel grateful.

Also, bear in mind that I don't usually write about Sally, so if she seems OOC, then maybe you guys could suggest some ways I could improve the way I write about her.

My favourite part of this chapter? When Maverick sings and when he gives Cobweb a thumbs up. Gotta love that guy!

My dad's birthday is today!

So, where has Cobweb seen Sally before? Find out next time…


	2. The Wish

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 2

Cobweb awoke to the sound of the skeletal cockerel. He rubbed his eye socket in an attempt to get rid of any drowsiness. He yawned and stretched, his bones making a little clicking noise as he did. He removed his blanket.

Cobweb no longer slept on the couch, but instead he slept in his bedroom. Shadow had used a spell to expand Jack's home, creating a bedroom for Cobweb.

The room's walls were coated with black paint, silver spider webs painted on top. A chest of draws sat by the wall, containing Cobweb's clothes. Several bookcases were planted around the room, filled with spell books and stories he'd read at night to help him get to sleep. His floor was simple, just wooden boards. His bed was large and soft, perfect for resting in after an agonizing meeting with the Mayor.

Cobweb stood, going over to his chest of draws and bringing out his pinstriped suit, leaving the coat inside.

While Cobweb tied his spider bow tie, he noted that Maverick was sitting over by the wall, the back of his head just about touching the low windowsill on his bedroom window. His hat covered his eye sockets, but Cobweb knew Maverick wasn't sleeping. Maverick never slept nor ate or rested. He was always awake, always thinking.

Over the time Cobweb had known Maverick, he'd learned that Maverick was paranoid, often obsessively anxious about something or unreasonably suspicious of other people and their thoughts or motives.

Cobweb walked over to the hook that his new trench coat hung on, taking it off and slipping it on. He looked over at his top hat, which hung on a hat rack in the corner, contemplating on whether to put it on or not. He shrugged, taking off the hat and putting it on his head. Taking his new pocket watch off of his bedside table, walked out the door and descended the stairs.

In the kitchen, Jack sat at the table, reading the newspaper and a cup of coffee in his hand; occasionally taking a sip.

"Morning, Dad." Cobweb greeted, walking in and taking the seat opposite to his father, taking hold of the spoon that sat in the milk and cereal already prepared for him. He removed his top hat, knowing that Jack had a rule about wearing hats in the house. Apparently, it was bad manners.

"Morning, Cobweb." Jack replied, looking over his newspaper and smiling his signature smile.

Cobweb played with the cereal in his bowl until Maverick mumbled something along the lines of: _"Don't play with your food. Eat."_

As Cobweb ate, he watched his father read his newspaper and drink his coffee. "Dad,"

"Hm?"

"Can I go and see Alu after breakfast?"

"Of course." Jack responded, putting his newspaper down and smiling. "Say hello to him for me."

"Wait…You aren't coming with me?"

"Nope." Jack said. "You're growing up, Cobweb, you can walk yourself. Besides, you'll have Maverick with you."

"…He's a ghost…"

"But if something _did _happen to you, he'd come to me and I'd do something about it."

"I guess…" Cobweb shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Jack smiled softly. "Don't worry," He reached over the table and ruffled Cobweb's hair. "It'll be alright."

Cobweb nodded.

After breakfast, Cobweb picked up his bowl, placing it in the sink and climbing onto the stool Jack had placed in front of the basin so he could reach it. He washed his bowl and placed it on the drying rack. He climbed back down and picked up his top hat, placing it on his head.

Cobweb walked out of the kitchen and made his way down the hallway, reaching for the doorknob on the front door. "Bye, Dad!" He called.

"Bye, Cobweb! Be back in two hours!"

"Ok!" Cobweb opened the door, breathing in some fresh air before making his way out, closing the door behind him.

Placing his hands in his trouser pockets, he walked down the streets; feeling Maverick's presence as he followed him.

…

"_You know," _Maverick began as they walked. _"Back in my day, children could go wherever, whenever, they wanted."_

Cobweb nodded. He dodged the many pumpkins as they walked through the Pumpkin Patch.

They heard a crunching noise.

"What was that?" Cobweb asked quickly, jumping and turning around.

"_Probably a stray cat." _Maverick answered. _"That would be logical. Lots of stray cats hang around here. They seem to like it here because not many people come here, so they can be on their own."_

Cobweb's eye sockets narrowed as he pretended to listen to Maverick. There was never a simple answer with him.

They walked down the winding path leading to the Hinterlands. Instead of going all the way down the path, they turned, walking off the track. They walked until they found a little hut, a long, skinny chimney sticking out of the roof; puffs of smoke rising out. Two, small windows sat on either side of the green, wooden door. The roof was made of stone tiles and the actual hut itself was made of wood.

Cobweb and Maverick walked up to the door, the boy impatiently slamming his fist on it several times.

"You're gonna break it, you know."

"I know, Maverick, but I wanna get in quickly." Cobweb replied with clenched teeth.

"_Uh…That wasn't me."_

Cobweb turned.

Alistair Skelton stood behind them, one hand on his hip, the other holding a rake. His shirt was white and torn, his waistcoat dark green and his trousers brown. His hat resembled a witch's hat, with a wide brim and the top flopped over. His jack-o-lantern head was bright orange, little fangs sticking out of his mouth, pressing against his bottom lip. His clogs were black and leather. "And if you do," He continued. "You're fixing it."

Cobweb grinned sheepishly, despite knowing that Alistair was joking. "Sorry."

"S'alright." Alistair shrugged. He walked passed Cobweb, opening the door to his home and stepping in, Cobweb and Maverick following.

Alistair's house was warm, due to the fireplace, the fire reduced to glowing ember. Cobweb often questioned why Alistair had a fireplace. First, he was a scarecrow, fire was basically his enemy. Second, his house was made of wood, it could easily catch alight. Third, Alistair would always be reminded of the time he had almost died in that fire Cobweb had caused when he first got his magical abilities.

Alistair sat down in his armchair, which was brown with a purple patch sewn onto it. The walls were bare, except for a few photographs in frames here and there. A large, brown rug was placed under the two armchairs by the fire.

Cobweb sat down in the armchair opposite Alistair's.

"Nice trench coat, by the way." Alistair spoke up.

"Thanks, Alu, Shadow made it for me." Cobweb smiled.

"What did you get from Jack?"

Cobweb reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out his pocket watch, the chain connected to his belt. "This."

Alistair leaned forward in his chair to get a closer look. "Cool. And from Maverick?"

Cobweb saw Maverick out of the corner of his eye, seemingly grinning. "A thumbs up and an awkward, invisible expression."

Alistair chuckled. "Lucky. For my birthday, he gave me a high-five. But because he's a ghost, I went right through him and fell. So, I guess it was more of a prank then a gift."

Cobweb chuckled. "He gives the greatest birthday gifts."

"_Glad you like them." _Maverick said sincerely.

Once their laughter died down, Cobweb smiled. "So, I know what the doctor's been keeping from us."

"What?" Alistair asked.

"A rag doll. Her name is Sally." Cobweb said. "I met her last night. She's pretty."

"Hm." Alistair mumbled. "Does Jack know about her?"

"I don't think so. I guess I forgot to tell him this morning."

Alistair nodded. "You probably should tell him. He's the Pumpkin King, he's supposed to know who lives in this town."

Cobweb nodded. "Yes, probably. I can only stay for two hours-"

"_Technically, it's now one hour and fifty minutes. It took you five minutes to get here, so it would probably take you five minutes to get home." _Maverick stated.

"Ok, I can only stay for one hour and fifty minutes." Cobweb's eye sockets narrowed, irritated with Maverick's correction.

"Ok." Alistair nodded.

"Did you enjoy the Halloween celebration?" Cobweb asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't talk to you afterwards. I was busy."

"It's ok."

"At least the musicians didn't throw another party."

Cobweb chuckled uncomfortably. He remembered when he, Alistair and Zero had the depressing job of getting Jack home. A _very drunk _Jack.

So, together, they talked about anything under the jack-o-lantern sun.

…

Cobweb opened the door to Skellington Manor, stepping inside and allowing Maverick to enter before shutting the door. "Dad! I'm home!" He called, but no one answered him. "Dad?"

Cobweb walked in further. "Dad?"

Maverick walked into the kitchen. _"There's a note."_

Cobweb walked in and reached up to the table, taking the folded note and opening it, reading it aloud:

_Cobweb,_

_Gone to Shadow's. Help yourself to any snacks if you're hungry. Maverick will baby-sit._

_Dad._

"_I'm not a babysitter!" _Maverick exclaimed.

"And I don't need one." Cobweb complained. He looked up at Maverick. "What do we do now?"

"_Dunno. Read or something like that."_

"Hm…I'm sure Dad won't mind if we just walk around town, will he?"

"_He _did _say that you had to be home around about now. But I'm sure hanging around outside the house is ok."_

Cobweb nodded. He walked back down to the door, opening it and stepping out.

He kicked a stone out of boredom, repeating the action as he took a few steps down the street. His hands were stuffed into his pockets.

He kicked the stone and it landed by a person's feet.

Cobweb raised his head so that he was no longer looking at the ground.

There, standing in front of him, was Sally.

Cobweb blinked twice.

Sally blinked twice.

"Uh…Hi." Cobweb greeted awkwardly.

"Hello…" Sally replied, wringing her hands again.

They stayed in an awkward silence.

"_Say something, kid." _Maverick encouraged. _"You're cramping your own style!" _

"Uh…" Cobweb began. "Where's the doctor?"

"Back at his lab." Sally responded.

"Oh…Well, I-"

"SALLY!"

Both of them turned.

Dr. Finkelstein rode up to them in his wheelchair.

Sally stepped closer to Cobweb, but was taken by the wrist.

"There you are!" The doctor said, frustrated.

Cobweb watched as Sally looked helplessly at him for a second before hanging her head in shame and embarrassment.

The doctor barely acknowledged Cobweb was there as he mumbled an apology and turned, moving away with Sally.

"Cobweb?"

Cobweb turned, only to see a pair of long, thin legs. He looked up until he saw the confused face of his father. "What're you doing out here?" Jack asked.

His voice laced with seriousness, Cobweb said: "I need to talk to you."

Maverick sighed. _"That's what I said to my mother when I was about to tell her I had a girlfriend." _

…

"…And every time I see her, she gets dragged away by Dr. Finkelstein." Cobweb finished, sitting on the couch in the living room.

Jack sat on the coffee table, thinking over the facts his son had given him. "So, that's who you saw in the window. Hmm…The doctor never mentioned anything about a rag doll. Nevertheless, I'll have to go and meet her tomorrow. But for whatever reason the doctor keeps dragging her away is not really our concern. She is the doctor's creation. But I will have a word with him about it."

Jack got up and walked into the kitchen.

Cobweb looked at his lap. He had Sally's helpless look in his mind.

Jack re-entered, carrying something. He walked over to his son and what he was holding made the boy smile.

The cake was shaped like a pumpkin, ten, lit candles on top.

"It's a pain, the fact the we can't give you this on your actual birthday." Jack said.

"It's alright." Cobweb said. "I hope that's not real pumpkin." He joked.

"Of course not."

"Well? Blow out the candles and make a wish." Maverick appeared beside Cobweb.

Cobweb took a deep breath and blow each little flame out.

"What did you wish for?" Jack asked.

Cobweb smiled. "…Sally's freedom…"

…

Author's note:

Aw! Cobweb's so sweet! I love Maverick even more now! He's more comical in this story then the last. That must've made Cobweb feel awkward when Maverick talked about his mother.

So, what about Jack's meeting with Sally? We'll find out how that goes next time!

PLEASE READ: I've started a poll on my profile. The question is: What do you like best about Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween? Vote out of the five choices! I'm curious to know what your favourite thing was.


	3. Thoughts Of Freedom

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 3

Jack and Cobweb stood in front of the door to Dr. Finkelstein's lab.

Jack seemed eager to meet the girl his son kept on talking about. After Cobweb had gone to bed, Maverick and Jack had joked about Cobweb 'growing up'.

Jack knocked on the large, metal door.

"The door is open!"

Jack pushed open the door, Cobweb following him inside.

They climbed the stairs until they reached the top.

Dr. Finkelstein waited for them. "Jack! Cobweb! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Morning, Doctor." Jack greeted. "We're here to speak to Sally, your creation."

Dr. Finkelstein frowned. "She hasn't done anything wrong, has she?"

"No, of course not!" Cobweb exclaimed.

"We're here to meet her, welcome her." Jack added, slightly surprised at his son's volume.

"She's in here." The doctor managed to open the large, iron door behind him.

Inside, sitting on her bed, was a depressed-looking Sally. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, only to see Cobweb and an unfamiliar man standing with him. "Cobweb?" She spoke up softly.

"Hello, Sally." Cobweb greeted, smiling and walking in. He sat down beside her on the bed and, as he did, she shuffled away from him slightly.

The doctor looked as though he was about to scold her, tell her to sit up straight in the company of royalty, but Jack had stopped him and began walking in. He knelt in front of her, a soft smile playing at his lips. "Hello, my dear. My name is Jack Skellington." He held out a hand for her to shake and, after getting an impatient frown from the doctor, she did. He released her small hand and grinned. "You're the girl my son has been talking about so much."

Cobweb's head snapped up. "Huh?"

"_Got ya there, kid!" _Maverick exclaimed, chuckling. _"Knew you'd get all flustered." _

"Silence, Maverick." Cobweb snapped, turning to him. But because Cobweb was the only one to see Maverick at that moment, he looked like a right idiot.

But Jack chuckled. "Whatever Maverick is saying to you, Cobweb, he's only teasing."

Cobweb stared at his lap.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Sally, but we really must be going." Jack stood. "I'm afraid we have a meeting with the Mayor. Come along now, Cobweb."

Cobweb nodded and jumped off of the bed. "Bye, Sally."

For the first time, Sally smiled and waved. "Goodbye, Cobweb."

Jack looked down at his son, who was smiling at Sally. He looked back at Sally, who was blushing a pale pink. Realizing what was going on, he smiled and followed his son back down the staircase and out the door.

As they walked out, Maverick appeared for all eyes (or eye sockets) to see. "I think that went well." He commented happily.

Jack nodded.

"I've got a feeling that Cobweb is growing up too fast. He's already got a lady friend." He and Jack let out laughs, catching Cobweb's attention.

"What?"

"Don't be shy, Cobweb." Maverick said. "I was your age when I met Ellie." He paused. "Then we grew up, got married and had a son." He added happily.

Cobweb paused in thought. "Dad, Maverick, I need to ask you something."

Jack smiled and closed his eyes as they walked. "Of course, son!"

Maverick did the same. "Anything you want."

Cobweb looked up at them, "Where do babies come from?"

Suddenly, at the exact same time, Jack and Maverick fell over in shock; both landing on their faces.

"We'll tell you when your older." Jack answered, his voice muffled as his face was pressed against the ground.

Maverick chuckled uncomfortably. "Oh, man, this is Edwin all over again!"

…

Sally watched Cobweb and his guardians leave from her window.

Dr. Finkelstein had already left her room, locking the door.

Sally sighed and placed her hand on the glass of her window.

She wanted to be free. To be able to see Cobweb and not be pulled away during a conversation by the doctor.

Sally let out another great sigh.

Freedom was her greatest wish.

…

Cobweb sat with his head in his hand, watching Maverick play with his handkerchief, blowing on it so that it flew up into the air and waiting until it was directly in front of his face before blowing on it again.

He was pretty sure Jack was ignoring the Mayor as well, or, at least, attempting to as the Mayor kept on asking him questions; barely acknowledging Cobweb's company.

Cobweb leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. If anything, Cobweb wanted to go out and visit Alistair, possibly have a magic lesson with Maverick.

Ever since Cobweb had become Jack's son, Maverick had been teaching him to use that right arm of his properly.

Perhaps, if Cobweb was allowed freedom at this very moment, he could ask the doctor for Sally's freedom. Surely, the doctor wouldn't say no to a person of royalty; not that Cobweb thought too highly of himself.

"Cobweb?"

Cobweb's head snapped up.

Jack stood over him. "It's time to go."

Cobweb nodded. "Oh."

He looked over at the Mayor.

The Mayor gave him a look, as though he did not want Jack's son to be there.

Cobweb's eye socket elongated, symbolizing a raised eyebrow. Nevertheless, Cobweb jumped off of his chair and followed his father out.

"That was productive." Maverick said as they walked towards Skellington Manor.

"Was it?" Jack asked. "I was hardly listening."

"So was I. I just needed to say something to break the silence."

…

Cobweb sat on his bed, spell book on his lap. He skimmed through the thick manuscript, the words zipping through his mind. He looked up.

Maverick sat by the wall, his hat over his eye sockets; humming a song Cobweb had never heard before.

"Is this really necessary, Maverick?" Cobweb asked his ghostly guardian.

"Of course," Maverick responded, pausing his humming. "You're learning about explosions whether you like it or not."

Cobweb sighed. He wasn't a pyromaniac. But, he supposed, it would probably be safe if he did learn about explosions; how to cause them.

"I know it's a pain, kid, but if I had to learn this stuff, then you do to."

Cobweb nodded. "But I'm starving."

"Didn't you just have dinner?"

"That was five hours ago. I need more food."

Maverick sighed. "Fine. Can't deny that logic."

Cobweb smiled and closed the hardback, climbing off of his bed and heading towards the door.

…

Cobweb walked into the kitchen, tiptoeing in case he woke up his father. He crept over to the fridge, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He opened the fridge carefully and reached for the candy bars his father kept in there.

Realizing he couldn't reach, Cobweb took the chair from the table and positioned it in front of the fridge. He climbed onto it and reached up to the candy bars again, taking one and licking his lips before taking hold of the wrapper, preparing to tear it off.

Suddenly, there was a faint _click! _and a bright light filled the room.

Cobweb froze and turned slowly.

Jack stood in the kitchen doorway, finger still on the light switch. "What're you doing?" The skeleton asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"I was hungry." Cobweb replied simply. "Just came for a snack. How did you know I was here? I was completely silent."

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, though he did not seem angry. "I went into your room because I thought I heard a sound. Maverick gave you up."

Cobweb frowned. "Dirty traitor."

Jack smiled softly and walked over to the boy, picking him up in one arm and plucking the candy bar out of his hand; putting it back into the fridge. He shut the refrigerator, placing the chair back by the table.

He put Cobweb back on to the floor. "Cobweb, you know you're not allowed snacks after bedtime."

"Maverick said I could."

"Well, he isn't the best influence on you." Jack put a hand to his chin. "I must have a word with him…" He murmured to himself. He looked back at Cobweb, who had a sad, somewhat guilty, expression on his face. Jack sighed. "Alright." He turned to the kitchen counter, taking off the lid of a cookie jar and reaching inside, pulling out a large, chocolate chip cookie. He held it in his hand. "You may have _one _cookie. But that's it."

Cobweb nodded and took the biscuit when his father held it out for him.

"Now, up to bed." Jack smiled.

Cobweb nodded again and turned, walking back up the stairs.

Jack smiled. "That boy's stomach is a bottomless pit. Reminds me of…me."

…

Cobweb walked into his room. "Thank you, traitor."

Maverick shrugged. "The tension was killing me."

"But you're already-"

"Yeah, I know."

Cobweb climbed back onto his bed, holding the cookie in both hands.

"I miss the days that I could eat those things." Maverick sighed, watching Cobweb with the cookie.

Cobweb turned to him then looked back at the biscuit. "Here," He held it out.

"I'm a ghost. It'll go right through me."

"…You could stare at it."

"No, thank you."

Cobweb sighed and took a bite out of the cookie, picking up the book and placing it back on his lap, reading through it while eating.

After about half and hour, the treat was finished and the book was closed, joining the other books on the bookshelf.

Cobweb pulled the blanket up to his chin, rolling onto his side.

Tomorrow, he was going to go and see Sally. He didn't care if he got into trouble, he just wanted her to be free.

Cobweb looked over at Maverick. "Night, Maverick."

"Night, kid."

Cobweb nuzzled into his bed, dreaming of he, Alistair and Sally playing a game of tag. He smiled in his sleep.

_That _was what he was going to do. Allow Sally to join he and Alistair in their games. He knew she'd love it.

…

Author's note:

Wow, I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter. But it's ok, Jack scared it away for me. Lol, that bit about where babies come from was a bit awkward, wasn't it? Nothing funnier then a child asking where babies come from.

So, I know it's a little early to be asking this, but do any of you guys support any pairings? I've gotten a few reviews joking about Cobweb and Sally ending up together. Any pairings at all? It can be romance, friendship, parental or sibling. Put it in a review, please.

So, will Cobweb get Sally out? Or will he get caught before he can? Find out next time…


	4. The First Try: The Fight

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 4

It was in the evening when Cobweb planned to free his new friend.

He would go to her, get her out and take her to the Pumpkin Patch to meet Alistair. Cobweb knew Alistair would like her. The three of them were the same. They were all creations, created by people who had bad thoughts on their minds.

Dr. Finkelstein created Sally to use her as a maid; a slave.

Cobweb still didn't know who created Alistair, but his friend had told him that he was created from someone's greed, and that was all Cobweb needed to know.

Oogie Boogie created Cobweb to be his henchman, so that he could finally take Jack down from the throne.

Cobweb walked through town, the sky darkening as the sun fell. He carried the grappling hook over his shoulder, the hook swinging on its rope as he walked.

Once he reached Dr. Finkelstein's lab, he looked around to check if anyone was watching.

When he realized no one was, he looked up at the window.

"_You know,"_

Cobweb jumped and turned.

Maverick stood behind him, hands on his hips.

"Maverick!" Cobweb whispered loudly. "What're you doing here?"

"_I may be a ghost without eyes, but I'm not blind. Nor deaf, for that matter. And you ain't the quietest kid. Now, as I was saying, you know I could go back to Jack and tell him what you're doing, then he'll come storming out and take you home." _Maverick continued.

"You can't! I have to rescue Sally! I'm going to take her to Alu!"

"_Cobweb, things don't always go the way you want."_

Cobweb scowled. "If this was Ellie, you'd save her!"

Maverick paused. Yes, he would've saved Eleanor if this were her. He'd do anything for her. He'd told her that many times during life.

"Maverick?"

Maverick lowered his head, his hat covering his eye sockets. _"Go. Do it now."_

Cobweb nodded. "Thank you, Teacher." He smiled up at the window. "First we need to get her attention."

"_And how do we do that?"_

Instead of answering, Cobweb picked up a stone and threw it. It hit the window, hard enough to make a sound but too gentle to break the glass.

He waited for a few moments. "Where is she?"

"_Cob, maybe she just isn't-"_

Suddenly, Sally appeared at the window and looked down, her face showing sadness. That is, until, she saw that it was Cobweb who had come to call. She smiled.

Cobweb waved shyly.

Sally slowly opened the window. "Cobweb?"

"Sally!" Cobweb exclaimed. "You need to step away from the window."

Sally nodded and stepped back.

Cobweb spun the hook around on the rope, then threw it.

It cut through the air like a knife through butter and attached onto the window ledge. He pulled on the rope, making sure it was secure, before beckoning for Sally to come down.

Sally looked unsure.

Cobweb sighed. "Maverick,"

"_Hm?"_

"Stay here."

With that, Cobweb took hold of the rope and put both feet on the wall, beginning to climb up it.

Sally watched, worried that he might fall and hurt himself.

Cobweb held the rope tightly as he practically walked up the wall.

Once he reached the window, he opened it a little more before climbing in.

"Cobweb, what're you doing here?" Sally asked, helping the boy up, as Cobweb fell over.

"I've come to get you."

"Come to get me? What do you mean?"

"I've come to take you away from here, to a friend of mine."

Sally paused.

Cobweb smiled. She must be so happy, that she was speechless.

"Cobweb, I-" Sally began, but was soon interrupted.

"SALLY!"

Both children turned to the door, horrified.

They could hear the doctor coming up the stairs.

"You have to go! Now!" Sally whispered loudly, turning back to the boy, who was looking at her with a look of panic.

"But…I'm here to rescue you…"

"SALLY!" Doctor Finkelstein's voice echoed.

"Go! Now!"

Cobweb nodded, running over to the window. He turned back to her. "Though I am going to come back to get you," He said, looking her straight in the eyes. "I promise."

With that, Cobweb quickly climbed out of the window, down the rope.

Sally watched him go. "Thank you…" She whispered, just before the doctor stormed in.

…

Cobweb ran down the streets, huggin himself to protect himself from the cold air. He ran up the steps to his home and quietly opened the front door.

He looked into the front room, seeing that the lights were still off.

He sighed with relief. Jack wasn't awake.

Cobweb went back to the stairs, only to bump into something. He held out a hand, feeling soft fabric.

The light clicked on.

Cobweb saw that he had bumped into a pair of legs and his eyes travelled up until he stared into the disappointed and angry face of Jack Skellington, his hands on his hips.

"Where on earth have you been, young man?" Jack demanded the answer.

Cobweb gulped. "J-Just…out for a walk…"

"Out for a walk? Out for a walk!" Jack raised his voice. "I've been worried sick!"

Cobweb flinched at the volume of his father's voice.

"Jack," Maverick appeared beside Cobweb. "Calm down."

"Calm down? _You're _supposed to be taking care of him! Instead, you let him wander the streets! In the middle of the night!"

"I was with him the whole time!" Maverick shouted.

Cobweb looked up at his guardians, feeling guilty about making them fight.

"And _you,_" Jack continued, looking back at Cobweb. "What do you think you were doing giving me a heart attack like that?"

Cobweb could feel the tears forming in his eye sockets.

"Why have you been running off so much?" Jack asked. "Do you know how worried I get about you?"

Cobweb shrugged.

"_Don't _shrug at me. If this happens _one more time _you're _grounded!_"

Cobweb couldn't take it anymore. He harshly pushed Jack away, sprinting passed him and up the stairs, ignoring Jack's cries of: "Cobweb! Come back!"

Jack and Maverick heard the _slam! _from Cobweb's bedroom door.

"_That _was uncalled for, Jack." Maverick spoke up. "You said so yourself, he's only a child."

"He should still know that he shouldn't run off like that."

"Would you stop!" Maverick snapped, stomping his foot on the ground. "The kid is growing up! He needs some freedom! Why do you think he wants to get Sally out? Because he feels trapped too! And by _you, _of all people!"

Jack froze. Had he really done _that_ to Cobweb? He didn't mean to. "I…I didn't mean to-"

"Explode on him? Yes, I'm sure." Maverick interrupted.

Jack turned to walk up the stairs, but Maverick blocked his way. "You're not going near him right now. He doesn't want to see you."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Tell him I'm not angry at him."

Maverick narrowed his eyes. "I'll think about it."

With that, Maverick disappeared, leaving Jack on his own.

…

Maverick appeared in Cobweb's bedroom.

The only sound he could hear was from the muffled sobs coming from the little skeleton.

Maverick sighed and walked over, kneeling down. "Cobweb? Cobweb, it's ok. Jack isn't that angry at you. More worried then angry."

Cobweb ignored him, continuing to soak his pillow with his tears.

Maverick sighed. "I'll talk to him, Cobweb. Tell him what you want him to do."

Cobweb had been running off, even before he had met Sally. For some reason, he would disappear and go to either the Pumpkin Patch or the Hinterlands. But not this time.

Maverick went over and sat by the wall, listening to Cobweb's sobbing.

This reminded him of when Edwin got into trouble.

Maverick sighed.

Jack needed to hear what Maverick needed to say.

…

Jack sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

He couldn't believe it. He had shouted at his ten year old son. But he just felt so angry.

That anger had melted away when he saw his son run off like that. Cobweb was afraid of him. But Jack didn't want him to be.

Right now, Maverick acted more like a father then Jack.

…

Author's note:

Wow, dramatic chapter. And Jack kinda overreacted, didn't he? Poor Cobweb. And poor Sally too! So, what'll happen between Cobweb and Jack? And what will Maverick say to the angered Pumpkin King? Find out next time…


	5. I Feel Only Two Things

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 5

Jack sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his son to come down so that he could apologize to him. He didn't mean a thing he said last night, other then the fact that Cobweb had frightened him. The boy needed to learn that he couldn't just run off like that.

A flame flickered in the darkness.

"Cobweb?"

"Close."

The flame was lifted to the person's face.

Maverick's eyes were narrowed. "Why are the lights off?"

Jack shrugged.

Maverick walked in further, sitting in the empty seat opposite Jack, holding the flame out so he could see him better.

"How are you close to being Cobweb?"

"He's got my limbs, hasn't he?"

Jack nodded.

"You need daddy classes."

Jack looked up. "What?"

"You need daddy classes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you need to learn how to take care of a child properly."

Jack sighed. "I already told you how terrible I feel. What more do you want?"

"My body back, but that's beside the point."

Jack gulped slightly, only just remembering that the man sitting opposite him was a ghost. Although Maverick's body was skeletal, he was not. He just took on a skeletal appearance.

"I think you need to go and talk to him." Maverick spoke up. "In fact, that's what I _want._"

"What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"Cobweb is a good kid, Jack. He'll forgive ya. He finds it hard to hate you."

Jack smiled. True, Cobweb had said that before. "Thank you, Maverick. You're a good friend."

Maverick paused, his glowing eyes widening.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I've…never had a friend before…Other then Ellie, Mum, some guy and my pet dog…"

Jack smiled a softer smile. "Well, forget about the past. You have us now, Maverick, _we're _your friends."

Maverick looked at his lap. "Ya know, Jack, I've known you for nearly two years…and you're sorta like the younger brother I never had." He shrugged. "Wanted one, never got one. Dad died too soon for he and Mum to have any more kids."

Jack suddenly saddened. Maverick had been on his own after his mother died, only having his dog as company. That is, until he married Eleanor and had Edwin. Then they disappeared too…

"You really are top dog." Maverick disappeared before Jack could say anything.

Jack sighed, realizing where Maverick had gone.

He ascended the stairs.

…

Jack opened the door to Cobweb's room carefully.

Cobweb laid on his bed, his face buried in his pillow.

Jack could not tell whether his son was sleeping or not. Nevertheless, he tiptoed in; making sure not to make a sound.

Out of the corner of his eye socket, he saw Maverick over by the wall.

Jack knelt by the bed.

"I'm not deaf, you know."

Jack jumped and looked at the child in front of him.

Cobweb had tilted his head to get a better look at his father. His eye socket was narrowed slightly.

"I know," Jack replied. "Just thought you were asleep."

Cobweb nodded. "I'm quite the quiet sleeper."

"Except when you talk in your sleep." Maverick spoke up.

Jack looked at Maverick, who gestured to Cobweb. Sighing, Jack turned back to his son. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I didn't mean what I said."

"I know."

"But you did worry me."

"I know."

"Stop saying that."

"Sorry."

Jack smiled softly. "Why do you run off, Cobweb?"

"…What? I don't run off."

"Y…Yes, you do." Jack stuttered, looking at his son's confused face.

"No, I don't. The only time I snuck out was last night."

Suddenly, Maverick erupted into laughter, clutching his imaginary stomach.

Both Skellingtons turned to him, raising their fictional eyebrows. What on earth did the ghost find so funny? And how could Maverick laugh and talk anyway? Of course, then again, Jack and Cobweb could too.

"Don't ya get it, Jack?" Maverick laughed. "It's just like Ed and I! You do it sometimes, too! Like father, like son!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Cobweb sleepwalks!"

Jack's eye sockets widened. How could he have missed it? Cobweb didn't remember leaving the house at night, even though Jack had caught him entering. "Of course!" Jack slapped his own forehead. "Sleepwalking!"

Cobweb sat up, his eye sockets slightly droopy from lack of sleep. "What's sleepwalking?"

"When you get up and move around in your sleep." Maverick answered, his laughter drifting away into silence.

"I can't believe I missed it…" Jack whispered. "I'm so sorry, Cobweb. I scolded you for no reason."

"It's alright." Cobweb smiled.

"Though I wish you'd tell me where you're going before leaving the house." Jack continued.

"I do. When I go and visit Alu."

"Well, yes."

"Though I need not, for you know you can trust Alu."

"Yes, I can. But you still need to tell me where you're going, Cobweb. You're only ten."

"My dog's name was Ten." Maverick spoke up.

Jack turned to him. "_You_ had a dog called _Ten?_"

"_You _have a dog called _Zero._" Maverick replied, his glowing eyes narrowing.

"Touché."

Said dog entered the room. He floated next to Cobweb, licking the boy's face; making him laugh.

Jack smiled. Finally, everything was alright again. No more fighting. No more of the silent treatment. Just the happy and horrifying Skellington family.

"C'mon," Jack said, taking hold of Cobweb's hand. "Let's go and get you some breakfast."

"Actually, father, I said I'd go and visit Alu today."

"Oh…Alright then. No breakfast?"

"I'll eat at Alu's house."

Jack smiled. "Very well then."

Cobweb followed his father out.

…

"I need your help," was the first thing Cobweb said when Alistair opened the door to his house after the insanely fast knocking on the door.

"Help?" Alistair questioned, rubbing his eye socket; irritated that he had been interrupted during his afternoon nap.

Cobweb nodded.

Alistair stared at him before opening the door fully and mumbling: "Come in."

Maverick walked in after Cobweb, tipping his hat and saying: "Bonjour. Guten tag. Top o' the mornin' to ya. And all those other greetings."

Alistair raised an imaginary eyebrow before shaking his head and closing the door.

Both children sat in their usual armchairs.

"I need to bring someone here. To stay for a while." Cobweb explained.

Alistair nodded. "You're gonna break Sally out, ain't ya?"

Cobweb nodded.

Alistair sighed. "Fine. Bring 'er 'ere."

Cobweb smiled a wide smile. "Thank you, friend."

"Don't mention it." Alistair held up a hand. "No, really, don't. I don't want Jack or the doctor yellin' at me for taking part in this fiasco."

"They won't find out."

"Can't guarantee that, Cob."

Cobweb shrugged.

Cobweb knew he could count on Alistair. They'd been good friends for ages now and whenever Cobweb was down in the dumps, Alistair would cheer him up.

"I need to go." Maverick spoke up.

Cobweb turned to him. "But…You're supposed to be watching me…"

"I'll be back soon." Maverick attempted to ruffle Cobweb's hair, resulting in his hand going through Cobweb's head; making the boy shiver. "Sorry."

With that, Maverick was gone.

…

Maverick knelt down in front of his wife's grave. "Hello, Ellie." He greeted simply.

"I miss you, ya know. I wish you became a ghost like me. We could still be together. Edwin could be with us, too."

Drops of water began dripping from the sky.

Maverick looked up, noticing that the water was going through him. "Do you remember what rain feels like, Ellie? I don't."

With a sigh, Maverick disappeared from the graveyard.

…

Jack folded his son's laundry, the clothes still slightly damp from the wash they'd just been through.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something outside of the window. He stepped closer and narrowed his eye sockets.

Maverick stood outside, his back facing Jack's home. His skull was lifted, looking up at the clouds.

Jack tilted his head. "Maverick?" He rushed downstairs.

Jack threw open the door. "Maverick!" He yelled, the rain soaking his clothes. "You're supposed to be watching C-"

"I need to ask you something." Maverick said, almost a whisper, though Jack could still hear him.

"Can't it wait until later?"

"No, it has to be now."

Jack sighed. _Stubborn ghost…_ He thought to himself. "Yes, what is it?"

"What does rain feel like?"

Jack paused, at a loss for words. He looked up as well. "Well…Rain is rain."

"What does it feel like?"

Jack stayed silent until he said: "It's cold and wet. Why? Can't you feel it?"

Maverick shook his head.

Jack walked forward. He placed a hand on Maverick's shoulder, feeling cold air. "Can you feel my hand on your shoulder?"

Maverick shook his head. "I have to float just to stand, for God's sake." He said angrily.

Jack looked down, only just noticing that Maverick was floating just a few centimetres off of the ground. _That's how he sits down, as well._

"Why did I have to be a ghost?" Maverick asked, as though Jack knew the answer. "Just because some kid has my limbs? That isn't fair. I want Ellie and Ed back. I _need _Ellie and Ed back. I'm losing it, Jack. I can't take it anymore. I like you and Cobweb, I honestly do. But I can't do this." He clutched his skull with both hands. "What kind of reward for my bravery is this?" Maverick's shoulders began shaking. "I can feel only two things. I feel coldness throughout my whole body, 24/7. I'm dead, it's the way it is."

"And the other?"

"Heartbreak."

Jack knew he was doing Maverick a favour, listening to how he felt about being a ghost. He could imagine that it wasn't the best feeling in the world. Considering Maverick couldn't feel anything _at all. _He could hear Maverick sobbing. Crying without tears.

But he didn't know what to do. He couldn't hug him, otherwise he'd go through him.

He did the only thing he could.

"I'm so sorry, Maverick."

…

Author's note:

Ya know, when I put genres on this story, I put Friendship/Hurt/Comfort because I was thinking about Cobweb and Sally, but now I see it's also Jack and Maverick.

I can imagine it would be hard being Maverick, a ghost who cannot feel.

So, will Cob get Sally out? Find out next time…

Remember to vote on the poll!


	6. Maverick, The Ghostly Dancer

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween.

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 6

The candle flickered in the darkness as Jack yawned. He held the large book on his lap, flicking through the thick, slightly brown pages. "There must be something in here that could help…"

Jack had been searching through countless books, trying to find _something _that might help Maverick's problem. Jack was determined to help his friend.

"What're you doing?"

Jack looked up.

Maverick stood by the door, hands in his pockets.

"Trying to find a cure for you." Jack replied, removing his semi-circle spectacles and placing them on the desk beside the armchair he was currently sitting in.

"A cure? I'm not sick." Maverick said.

"I meant for your little 'ghost' problem." Jack straightened himself.

Maverick scoffed.

"I'm serious," Jack said sternly. "Maverick, I'm sure there's something we could do! I'm positive!"

"And what could we do?"

"We…We could…We could get you a new body!" Jack exclaimed. "Yes! That's it! We could get the doctor to make you a new body! You could inhabit that!"

Jack jumped out of his seat, ready to go to the doctor's lab to request Maverick's new body.

"Jack."

Jack paused, turning back to Maverick, who did not turn while addressing the Pumpkin King. "The reason I'm a ghost is because Cobweb's body already has a soul."

"…What?"

"Cobweb's soul- or whatever he has to keep him undead- resides in his body. If it didn't, I'd inhabit Cobweb's body and he'd be the ghost."

"Well…There must be someway around that…"

"What would you do, Jack? Would you rip off Cobweb's limbs and sew them onto a different body?"

"No!" Jack nearly shouted. "Of course not!"

"Then it's better off me being the ghost."

Jack rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't understand you, Maverick! One moment, you're complaining about being a ghost, the next, you're saying it's better this way!"

"Sometimes, what is best is not what we favour."

Jack relaxed himself, knowing that Maverick's words were correct.

"Besides, would you prefer Cobweb being the ghost? Not being able to feel anything?"

Jack's shoulders sagged as he answered honestly: "No."

"Well, there you go then. I'm very flattered and grateful that you'd consider making a body for me, Jack, really I am. But I think it's best if I were a ghost."

Jack sighed. "But can't I, at least, try?"

"Does it mean that much to you?"

"…Yes. It's sad to see a grown man cry."

Maverick flinched, obviously embarrassed about sobbing in front of Jack. "Fine. Do what you will."

Jack grinned. "Thank you, Maverick! I'll go to him, right now!"

With that, Jack ran out.

Maverick sighed. "That's what Ellie said when she begged me to help 'er get the guy she fancied. The guy turned out to be me."

…

Jack ran down the stairs. "Cobweb! I'm going to the doctor's lab!"

He suddenly heard quick footsteps.

Cobweb ran downstairs, clutching his top hat and trench coat. "Can I come?"

Jack blinked before smiling. "Of course, come on."

Cobweb followed his father out.

As they walked, Jack knew exactly why his son wanted to come along. To see Sally.

He smiled to himself. This will be interesting.

…

Jack knocked at the large door to Dr. Finkelstein's lab.

"The door is open!"

The older Skellington opened the door, Cobweb running inside.

"Ah, Cobweb, Jack! Wonderful surprise!" The doctor exclaimed. He moved closer to the edge of the stairs to get a better look of his visitors.

"Hello, Doctor." Jack greeted, ascending the stairs. "I'd like to have a word with you, if possible."

"Of course, Jack!"

"And, with your permission, could Cobweb visit Sally?" Jack added, noticing his son's staring at the door to Sally's room.

The doctor was silent for a second before answering: "Of course. Come here."

With a bit of struggle, the doctor managed to open the door.

Inside, Sally sat on her bed, hands in her lap.

Cobweb smiled as he saw her.

She looked up and smiled back when she saw who it was. "Cobweb!"

Cobweb grinned and waved.

When Cobweb walked in, Sally had to stop herself from jumping up and hugging the prince tightly.

Maverick attempted to nudge Jack. "Do ya think we should stay 'ere? Just in case."

Jack chuckled. "No, I think it'll be alright." He tried to put a hand on Maverick's shoulder. "Now, let's go and get you a new body."

Maverick sighed. "Fine. But I ain't babysitting the grandchildren when Cob grows up and gets married."

Jack blushed bright red in embarrassment. _Oh, God. _He thought to himself, realizing that he'd have to give his son 'the talk' when he gets old enough.

…

"So, you see, Doctor, that's why I believe we should make a new body for Maverick." Jack concluded, finishing his little speech about how his best friend had missed having a body.

Dr. Finkelstein rubbed his brain in thought. "Hm…Are you sure, Jack?"

"Positive, Doctor." Jack smiled. "Right, Maverick?" He turned to the ghost in the corner, who sat- floated- on a chair.

"Eh. I'm just here to observe." Maverick shrugged.

Jack narrowed his eye sockets before turning back to the doctor. "Well, I'm sure he's as eager as I am."

Maverick cleared his fictional throat. "I hate to burst your bubble, Jack, but you do realize that I've been a ghost for many, many years."

"So? Maverick, if you can turn my son into a sorcerer, I'm sure you can inhabit-"

"It _isn't _my _fault!_" Maverick suddenly snapped, jumping to his feet.

Jack's eye sockets widened as everyone went silent. "No…Of course not…Sorry…" Jack apologized awkwardly.

Maverick sat back down, moving his hat so that it covered his eye sockets.

"But Maverick's right, Jack." Dr. Finkelstein said. "He's been a ghost for a long time. I'm not sure he has the ability to inhabit anything anymore."

"But he said so himself!" Jack argued. "He said he'd inhabit Cobweb's body if it didn't have a soul!"

"Because Cobweb has my limbs." Maverick said. "It's the only reason I'm here."

Jack's shoulders lowered themselves in sadness.

"Look," Maverick began again. "This is real nice of y'all. But I think I'll stay outta it. Know what I'm saying?"

"Maverick-"

"See ya around."

With that, Maverick disappeared.

Jack sighed and pinched the place where his nose should be.

…

"Are you sure that'll work?" Sally asked worriedly.

"Positive." Cobweb replied, kicking the floor lightly to 'make it official'.

"But, Cobweb, what if something goes wrong?"

Cobweb smiled and poked her nose. "Don't worry! You'll be free quicker then you could say:" He turned and threw his arm up dramatically, placing the other hand on his chest. "'Freedom is paradise!'"

Sally tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't know." Cobweb said, lowering his arms. "It's something that Maverick says."

Sally smiled a pretty smile. "Maverick sounds like a very pleasant man."

"He is. He should be around here somewhere." Cobweb pondered, looking around the room. He shrugged. "He must be still downstairs with Dad. Yes, that's it. I bet he's in the middle of a really bad joke right now, and then afterwards, when everyone's silent, he'll take off his hat and say: 'Wow, tough crowd'."

Sally smiled at Cobweb's impersonation of Maverick. She hadn't met Maverick, but she was sure he was nice.

…

Maverick wandered the streets, hands stuffed into his pockets.

He looked up as he heard the jazzy tune coming from a record player, the record spinning around happily. A group of children surrounded it, some watching the record rotate, some arguing about the song choice.

Maverick marched up to them.

Every child turned to him, some beginning to smile.

"Hello, kids." Maverick greeted, tipping his over-sized hat to them. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just listening to some music, Maverick." Mummy answered.

"This…is what ya do for fun?" Maverick tilted his head.

"No…sometimes we do this." Mummy placed a wind-up toy on the ground and everyone watched it walk up and down.

"Right…" Maverick spoke up, his voice unsure. An idea struck him like a lightning bolt. "Hey, kids, howsa 'bout ol' Uncle Maverick shows ya what we used to do back in my day?"

The children all cheered in excitement and joy, clapping their hands.

Maverick grinned and slipped off his coat and hat, throwing them to the floor. He rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Maverick began to deliver small kicks to the air, like some odd tap dance. He landed on one foot, spun around and tucked his thumb into his belt; pointing to the sky and bending one of his knees and his toes.

The children clapped for him.

Maverick did small jumps while in this position, stopping to kick out his bent leg. He got out of the position and done a back flip, landing perfectly on his feet. He did another, this time landing on his hands. Maverick lowered himself and spun around on his skull, arms and legs spread out.

The children all cheered him on, some chanting his name.

Maverick fell backward, landing on his feet and got up. He began his odd tap dance again.

The ghost did two back flips before grinning. "Jazz hands," He said, doing the action.

All of the children surrounded him, shouting things like: "That was simply horrible, Uncle Maverick!" "Teach me, Uncle Maverick!"

Maverick chuckled. "Oh, I dunno, kids. Might not be old enough. Uncle Maverick is a lot older then even Jack!"

Some of the kids groaned in depression.

"But I'm sure I could teach ya a thing or two."

They then cheered. Realizing they needed to return home, the children bid Maverick goodbye before running off; whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

Maverick laughed and picked up his coat and hat.

He heard clapping and turned.

Shadow smiled softly at him. "Horrible dancing, Maverick." She complimented, walking towards the man.

Maverick smiled. "Thank ya kindly, Shadow."

Shadow giggled. "Would've thought you'd be with Jack and Cobweb."

Maverick's shoulders sagged. "Jack and I had a little disagreement."

"Oh…C'mon, let's go back to my shop."

Maverick nodded, following the sorceress.

…

Cobweb poked his food with his fork, looking bored out of his skull.

"Cobweb, why aren't you eating?" Jack asked. "Don't you like Spaghetti and Eyeballs anymore?"

"No, Dad, I still like them."

"Then what is it?"

"I miss Maverick. Where is he?"

Jack sighed. "Cobweb, if I knew that, I would've gone and collected him by now."

"Well," Cobweb huffed, crossing his arms and dropping his fork. "I'm not eating until Maverick gets back."

"Cobweb, please. Dad has had a bad day so far, and you're making it harder."

"Father," Cobweb began after a few moments of silence. "Why did we _really _go to the doctor's lab?"

Jack paused. "We were going to get Maverick a body to inhabit so that he wouldn't be a ghost."

"Oh…He would've liked that."

"What?"

"I pretend to be asleep because, sometimes, he talks about himself when he was alive. How charming he was."

"Really?"

"Yes. He sometimes says: 'Well, Ellie fell for my charms'."

Jack smiled at Cobweb's 'Maverick voice'. Perhaps the ghost was just shocked or confused that he had found a chance to get a body. "Cobweb,"

"Yes?"

"If Maverick comes back, be sure to tell me. I need to have a word with him."

…

"So, that's the story." Maverick concluded, sitting on the sofa in Shadow's shop.

"Oh, dear…" Shadow whispered. "I can see why you're distressed, Maverick. But Jack seems hopeful."

"I know. And I'm flattered that he wants to help. But I just don't think a fake body is for me. He's gotta understand that."

"Maverick," Shadow smiled. "Jack's worried about you. He doesn't want you to feel this way anymore. You're his friend."

"I know."

After a few more hours of talking, Maverick concluded the chat with a simple goodbye and disappeared.

The sorcerer reappeared in Jack's manor. The only light was the lamp in the living room. Maverick scoffed silently. _"Jack's still awake."_

The ghost walked into the living room, seeing an angry looking Jack Skellington.

Maverick appeared for him. "Evening."

Jack's eye sockets narrowed. "Why did you run off?" He asked.

"I didn't. I _vanished._"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Correct me."

"Eh."

Jack stood. "I was trying to help. Why won't you except help when people are trying to-"

"You know why I don't you to make me a body?"

"No. Why?" Jack crossed his arms.

"Because I'm scared."

Jack froze. Maverick was…scared? He was never scared. He lived with the Pumpkin King, for God's sake! "Scared? What of?"

"Of it going wrong."

"What?"

"I'm scared of something going wrong. What if something happened and I couldn't stay anymore. I'd go back to-" He stopped talking and flinched.

"Who?" Jack questioned. "Maverick, who were you with before Lock, Shock and Barrel took your limbs?"

Maverick flinched again. "Someone horrible. And not in the good way."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Maverick nodded. "See ya in the morning, Jack."

Jack nodded. "Goodnight, Maverick."

Maverick disappeared.

The Pumpkin King sighed. "Stubborn ghost…" He muttered before switching off the lamp and ascending the stairs.

…

Jack laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought Maverick would be excited to get a body, not just disappear. Still, he supposed that it was Maverick's choice. Jack sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

Author's note:

I enjoyed writing the bit with Maverick dancing. He's so cool.

So, what's Cobweb's plan to break Sally out? Find out next time…


	7. The Second Try: Where Is It?

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 7

Sally sat on her bed, wringing her hands as she thought of the events that would take place tonight. Cobweb was going to come and collect her soon, no doubt without his father's permission. Jack probably didn't even know about the last time Cobweb tried to break her out.

She heard tapping at the window.

Cobweb was outside, smiling at her. He was hunched over, due to the fact that his wings were trying to hold him up.

Sally allowed a small grin to play at her lips. She stood and opened the window. Tonight was the night that she would be freed from this prison she called her home.

She opened the window carefully.

"Ready?" Cobweb asked.

Sally nodded.

Cobweb held out his arms as Sally climbed on to the windowsill and jumped, shutting her eyes tightly.

But she did not feel herself tumbling to the ground. Instead, she felt Cobweb's arms around her.

The wind blew through her hair as Cobweb flew away from her window, flying towards the Pumpkin Patch.

Sally allowed one of her eyes to open and a smile was born on her face. Small lights were coming from the town below them.

"See? I told you." Cobweb spoke up. "You aren't that heavy."

Sally nodded at him. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

As they neared the Pumpkin Patch, Cobweb lowered them to the ground. He stood on his own two feet and gently placed Sally on the ground.

Sally let out a happy gasp and began to dance, twirling around gracefully. She sang very quietly to herself. Her dance reminded Cobweb of a ballerina, twirling and spinning around with such tranquillity.

Cobweb smiled softly. Her happiness was because of him, and that made _him _happy.

Maverick appeared beside the joyful Pumpkin Prince. _"Wow, you made your own wish come true."_

Cobweb nodded. "She appears to be happy."

"_Of course she is. She's free."_

Suddenly, Sally fell over a small pumpkin, landing flat on her stomach.

Cobweb gasped and ran over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping her up by taking her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sally replied, placing a hand on her forehead. She hugged herself against the cold.

Cobweb saw this and slipped off his trench coat, wrapping it around her shoulders.

Sally turned to look at him, but he turned to look the other way, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Sally smiled.

"Come on," Cobweb said, taking her by the arm. "I'll take you to Alu."

Cobweb led her down the path, down to Alistair's house.

Soon enough, they were outside of the hut.

Cobweb knocked at the door.

After a few moments, the door opened.

Alistair stood in the doorway, his eye sockets wide. "Cob? What's-" He stopped when he saw Sally. "You got 'er."

Cobweb nodded. "Can we come in?"

"That was the plan." Alistair stepped back, allowing Cobweb and Sally to enter.

Cobweb led Sally over to the armchairs. "Here, you can sit in my seat." He said, helping her sit down.

Alistair sat down in the other armchair. "And where're you going to sit?"

"Uh…" Cobweb spotted a box over in the corner and picked it up, placing it beside Sally's armchair. "Right here!"

"Uh, Cob, that's a-"

Cobweb sat down on it, only for the box to cave in under his weight; resulting in Cobweb's backside falling into the box.

"-cardboard box."

Cobweb stood, only to see that the box had gotten stuck on his backside. He yelped and attempted to pull it off.

Sally grinned and covered her mouth with her hand.

Cobweb saw this and smiled. "It's ok. You can laugh. It's funny!"

He realized she probably wasn't allowed to laugh when she was with the doctor.

Feeling as though she had permission, Sally burst into a fit of laughter and soon, so did Cobweb and Alistair.

Eventually, the box was pulled off of Cobweb's backside and he put it onto the floor. "Sorry about that, Alu."

"S'alright, Cob. Nothing was in it, anyway."

"Are you sure? I think I sat on something."

"Positive."

Cobweb chuckled uncomfortably. "I'll just stand. I should probably go soon, anyway."

Alistair nodded. "Don't worry, Sally," He said, looking at the rag doll. "Me an' Cob will take care of ya."

Sally blushed out of embarrassment and the fact that Alistair was being so nice to her.

"You can sleep in my bed, Sal." Alistair said, jerking a thumb in the direction of his bed.

Cobweb had only just noticed the two, wooden rods built into the floorboards; a hammock hanging from them.

"I'll sleep on the chair." Alistair added, seeing the look on Sally's face.

Cobweb gasped happily.

"What's wrong with you?" Alistair asked.

"Alu and Sal! This is perfect!" Cobweb exclaimed. "Sally, you have a three lettered nickname now, too! Wonderful! Splendid, even! What a horrible nickname!"

Alistair frowned. "He can pronounce Sal and not Al?" He asked himself quietly.

"It means you're part of our group!" Cobweb continued.

"Group? We don't have a group."

"We do now!" Cobweb exclaimed. "We're…We're like…We're like Lock, Shock and Barrel! Only, we're good kids and we don't work for Oogie and we don't wear masks and we don't ride in a bathtub and-"

"What he means is," Alistair interrupted before the skeleton boy could talk anymore. "We're like a behaved version of Boogie's Boys. Although, we aren't exactly Boogie's Boys, we're more like-"

"We're Jacky's Boys!" Cobweb suddenly shouted.

Alistair and Sally stared at him, both blinking in confusion.

"What?" Cobweb shrugged. "My father's name is Jack, and we're behaved, which basically means we work for him."

"Not exactly. It just means he won't hate us." Alistair corrected him, suppressing a chuckle.

Glancing at the clock, Cobweb nodded. "I'd best go. I'm supposed to be home. But I'll come by tomorrow."

Alistair nodded, smiling. "See ya later, Cob."

Cobweb smiled back before opening the door and walking out into the night.

Alistair smiled at Sally, who wringed her hands. "Well, we'd best get to bed too, eh?"

Sally looked up and blushed, nodding.

Alistair stood and held out a hand. "C'mon. I'll help ya."

Sally hesitantly took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

He led her over to the hammock and helped her climb on.

As the hammock rocked, Sally clutched it in fear.

"S'alright." Alistair said. "It isn't gonna break."

Sally nodded and laid down, placing her head on the pillow stuffed with straw.

Alistair watched her until she fell asleep. His jack-o-lantern head suddenly felt warm as a bright pink blush spread across his cheeks. "Cob was right, she is pretty."

…

Cobweb awoke the next morning, stretching and feeling bubbly inside.

He had freed Sally and, soon enough, he was going to go and see her.

Before he could change, Jack entered the room, carrying a washing basket with Cobweb's clothes inside. "Morning, Cobweb."

"Morning, Father." Cobweb greeted, smiling at his dad.

"Just came to put these away." Jack said, gesturing to the basket.

Cobweb nodded. "Alright."

As Jack put Cobweb's clothes away, the Pumpkin Prince changed into his suit.

As he tied his tie, Maverick spoke up. _"Uh…Cob, we have a problem."_

"Not now, Maverick." Cobweb hissed.

"Um…Cobweb," Jack spoke up, looking over at the door.

"Yes, Dad?" Cobweb said.

"Where's your trench coat?"

Cobweb froze.

Maverick sighed. _"Problem."_

…

Author's note:

Sally is free! *Cue party* Hallelujah! But wait! Maverick's spotted the problem! So, what will Cobweb tell Jack? Find out next time…


	8. Suspicion

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 8

It seemed that Cobweb had been staring at his curious father for hours now.

Jack placed his hands on his hips. "Hm?"

"S…Suppose I left it at Alu's last time I visited him." Cobweb answered nervously. It wasn't a complete lie. Te coat was indeed at Alistair's house and he did leave it there last time he visited him.

Jack paused. "No, you were wearing it when you came home. Are you hiding something from me?"

"No…The coat must be downstairs! I'll go and get it!" Cobweb began walking to the bedroom door.

Jack took a step backwards to stand in front of him. "I didn't see it."

"Well…_Technically _we don't have eyes, so-"

"_Cobweb._"

Cobweb flinched.

Jack looked up and walked over the wall. "Maverick, I know you're there." He reached forward and waved his hand.

Maverick appeared before him, his glowing eyes narrowed in annoyance. "When you get your hand out of my head, that's when we'll talk."

Jack retracted his arm, taking his hand out of Maverick's skull. "Sorry." He frowned and crossed his arms. "You're always with him. Where's is coat?"

"I don't know. Maybe a ghost decided to take it."

"So you took it?"

"What?"

"…You're a ghost. You just said a ghost decided to take it."

"Oh, snap! That's not what I meant!" Maverick exclaimed, slapping his forehead. He removed his hat and rubbed his head. "Ya know, sometimes, I forget I'm a ghost!"

Jack raised his imaginary eyebrow. "Answer the question."

"You didn't ask a question."

"Yes, I did." He leaned in. "Where is Cobweb's coat?"

Maverick sighed. "I cannot tell a lie, Jack. Especially to you. Here's the story,"

Cobweb whipped around to him.

"Our dear Cobweb has been sleepwalking again! I followed to the Pumpkin Patch- God knows how he ended up there- and woke him up. He visited Alistair and I took him back here. Simple."

"So…His coat is at Al's?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Maverick replied, popping the p.

Jack let out a large sigh of relief. He smiled and wiped the imaginary sweat from his forehead. "Thank goodness! I was afraid you were hiding something! Like…I don't know…Secretly hiding Sally or something!" He burst into laughter.

Cobweb and Maverick looked at each other in shock before looking back at Jack. They burst into laughter themselves.

"Imagine," Jack continued. "The future Pumpkin King lying to his own father!"

Cobweb stopped laughing.

Jack's laughter died down.

Maverick continued laughing like a maniac.

Jack looked over at him. "Are you done?"

Maverick paused, realizing he was the only one laughing. He looked at his feet. "Sorry…"

"Well," Jack smiled. "I'm glad I was wrong, eh?" He knelt down in front of his son and poked him gently on the nose. "You'll be a fine king one day, Cobweb. I just know it." He ruffled Cobweb's hair.

Cobweb nodded.

"Well, I'd best be going. Make breakfast and whatnot." He stood and walked over to the bedroom door before exiting the room.

Cobweb looked down at the floor.

"Phew!" Maverick exclaimed. "He almost caught us!"

Seeing Cobweb's distressed face, Maverick tilted his head in confusion. "What's the problem?"

"I'm lying to Dad."

"Well…Yes. But sometimes, a king must lie to the people he loves to protect the _other _people he loves. King's rules, not mine."

"…How do you know?"

Maverick chuckled and scratched his skull. "Me and the king back in my day had an ounce of friendship. Tiny, little bit. I disliked him, but he tried to make friends with me."

"Why?"

Maverick's voice became angry. "Because he pitied me. I wanted nothing to do with him. Every time I told him to leave me alone, he kept coming back to pity me. I hated the little-" He mumbled words Cobweb dared not repeat, though he heard the sorcerer whisper: "I wish he died painfully."

"Maverick!" Cobweb shouted.

"Hm?" Maverick snapped out of it.

"Please, calm down."

Maverick shrugged. "I'm going to check on your dad." With that, he disappeared.

Cobweb sighed. "Teacher really needs to let go of the past."

…

Jack hummed a cheerful tune while he poured the milk into the bowl.

Maverick appeared behind him. Looking at Jack, he remembered the king back in his day even more. Each king had a name that had something to do with Halloween, though, Maverick remembered, most of them were called Jack.

When Maverick was a child, the king would always try and be nice to him. He'd offer to buy him sweets or walk him home or to walk his dog. Maverick would always respond with something rude. The comebacks got even ruder after Maverick's mother died. He hated that bloody king. But the king liked him.

Then, of course, the storm came. Ah, yes. Piece of Halloween Town history, right there.

Many years ago, when Maverick was but a child, there was a large rainstorm that went on for weeks without end. The problem? Maverick had gotten caught in it at its worst. And the king had gone to save him.

Despite that, Maverick had acted coldly toward him. He remembered, soon after his mother died, that he had acted coldly to everyone else too. Even Eleanor. He remembered that he had made her cry when they were young when he shouted at her.

And he remembered what had happened when the king had tried to help him with the grief. He had shouted at him, telling him that it was his fault his mother died. He'd stormed away, ignoring the king's calls.

Maverick sighed.

After the king had died, everyone had been crying. Except Maverick. He had just stared at the grave, allowing Eleanor to cling onto his arm while she cried. Everyone loved the Pumpkin King.

Only after everyone else was gone did Maverick shed tears, just as the rain began to fall.

"Maverick?"

Maverick looked up.

Jack was staring at him. "You seem…upset."

Maverick wiped his eye. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Well…If you're sure."

"Yes, Jack, I'm sure."

Jack nodded.

Cobweb entered the room, scratching his head as Jack placed the bowl of cereal in Cobweb's place. The skeleton boy climbed onto the chair.

Maverick stared at the floor.

"Maverick?" Jack questioned.

Maverick stayed silent.

Jack leaned down to Cobweb. "Cobweb, he is ok? He's been acting strangely."

"I'm not sure. But he was talking about the king back in his day." He leaned closer to Jack, putting his hand beside his mouth to make sure no one but Jack could hear him. "But he was using words I'm not supposed to hear." He whispered.

Jack's eye sockets widened, remembering that Maverick had said that he would not use bad language around Cobweb anymore.

"Maverick," Jack spoke up. "Listen to me."

Maverick ignored him. "I'm…uh…I'm gonna go and take a walk through town. Get some fresh air."

"You don't have lungs."

"Yeah, ok," Maverick said, appearing to not have listened to what he was saying. He turned and walked out.

Jack tilted his head. "Well, that was highly out of character."

"Father, I'm worried about Teacher." Cobweb whined.

"So am I. I'm going to go to Shadow's house, see if she knows anything about this."

Cobweb nodded. "I hope Teacher gets better soon."

Jack sighed. "So do I."

…

An hour later, Jack was walking down the cobblestone streets of Halloween Town. He speed-walked. Maverick was acting odd and Jack couldn't stand it.

He opened the door to Shadow's shop.

"Here you are, Alucard."

Jack's head snapped up.

Alucard stood, smiling, in front of Shadow, who, Jack could see, had a pink blush spread across her cheeks.

Jack clenched his fists and teeth. First, Maverick is in a bad mood and now this! Jack's day was just perfect, wasn't it?

"And I thank you kindly, dear Shadow." Alucard bowed.

Jack cleared his throat.

Both of them turned to him.

"Ah, Jack, how are you this fine morn?" Alucard asked.

"_Fine._" Jack said a little more forceful then he'd wanted. "Except the fact that my ghost best friend has run off, my son is too worried about him to even eat his breakfast this _morn _and the fact that your-" He paused.

"I'm what, Jack?"

"Your…wearing a cape!"

"You…don't like capes, Jack?"

"No! They're fine…it's just…Nothing."

Alucard nodded.

"Shadow, I need to speak with you." Jack said.

"Ok." Shadow nodded.

"In private."

Getting the hint, Alucard turned towards the door. "I must be on my way. Thank you for the new cape, Shadow."

With that, the vampire left.

Jack stared at the door until Shadow spoke up. "So, Maverick's run off?"

Jack turned to her. "Hm. I don't understand him. One moment he's happy, the next he's shunning Cobweb and I."

"Jack, Maverick isn't used to all of this attention. Back in his day, if he was upset, nobody cared. Except for Ellie and Edwin."

"And his mother."

"And his mother." Shadow repeated.

"And Ten."

"Ten?"

"His dog."

"He had a dog called Ten?"

"_I_ have a dog called _Zero_."

"True."

Jack rubbed his head. "But there's something else…I think he had a problem with one of my ancestors."

"How so?"

"He was talking about the Pumpkin King back in his day. But he was using the words Cobweb's not allowed to hear."

"Oh, dear."

"Hmm. I just don't know what's going on."

"Perhaps the king did something to him."

"Like what? Abuse him?"

"No. Did Maverick say how his mother died?"

"Heart attack, apparently. Maverick was but a child."

"A parents' death is never easy."

"You…You don't think the king took part in his mother's death?"

Shadow gasped. "Of course not! Maverick told me a bit about his mother. She was great friends with the king, despite being human."

"…Maverick's mother…was human…?"

"You…didn't know?"

"No, he never told me. He's…half human? His father was a sorcerer?"

Shadow shrugged. "Sorcerers come into this world in a variety if ways. Whether they're born with magic or whether they obtain it over the years or get it in some other way. Maverick obtained his magic when someone printed the spell onto the bone of his arm. A fire spell, to be more precise."

"I…see."

"Though it isn't clear what his father was. Vampire, skeleton, werewolf, mummy etcetera."

"Well…Maverick doesn't suck blood-"

"He's a ghost."

"His father _could _have been a skeleton-"

"Skeletons can't have children for obvious reasons."

"_Could _have been a werewolf-"

"Maverick doesn't howl."

Jack opened his mouth to say something about Maverick's father being a mummy but Shadow quickly said: "And he isn't wrapped in bandages!"

Jack sighed. "We probably ought to find out. Don't we have any information on him?"

"Maverick didn't know his father."

Jack let out another large sigh. "Oh, Maverick, where are you?"

…

Cobweb slumped in his armchair. On his way to Alistair's house, he'd looked for his ghostly guardian. Out for a walk, Maverick had said. Where could he walk? Halloween Town was quite small.

Alistair and Sally watched him.

"You ok, Cob?" Alistair asked. "Ya look sorta…broken-hearted."

"Maverick's gone."

"Gone?" Sally spoke up.

"Yes. Gone."

"We've got another problem."

"What?" Cobweb asked, irritated that no one seemed to care about Maverick's disappearance.

"Dr. Finkelstein is going to discover Sally is missing soon enough. Who do you think he's going to suspect?"

Cobweb thought this over. The doctor would obviously suspect him, considering he was the one who talked to Sally the most.

"This is dangerous, Cob."

"Getting trapped in a burning building was dangerous, Alu. So was fighting Oogie. If I can survive those things, I can certainly survive these. I may get punished, yes, but at least I know I'm helping a friend."

Alistair paused, recalling Cobweb's fight with Oogie, before nodding. "Yeah, you're right."

Cobweb nodded. "Of course."

…

Maverick sat in the middle of the Holiday Doors, knees pulled to his chest. He was sat in front of the door that led to a place full of joy and love. He sighed.

Maverick never understood love. No matter how many times he asked his mother, he just didn't understand it. It was a such a careful and peculiar thing. He'd read novels of something called 'forbidden love'. He scoffed. His and Eleanor's love had been forbidden. No one truly accepted it until their wedding, something the Pumpkin King had practically forced everyone to; saying he cared for both the people getting married and wanted everyone to be there. Nobody truly cared. Especially about Maverick.

Maverick scratched his head. He didn't really understand why the king cared for him so much. Other then the fact the king had had a crush on Maverick's mother, he couldn't think of a reason. Maverick had practically gagged at the thought of the Pumpkin King and his mother marrying; not that his mother felt the same way toward the king. But if she did and they got married, the Pumpkin King would be Maverick's new father. He felt queasy just thinking about it.

Maverick sighed again and looked at the Holiday Door in front of him. Perhaps this was the place he would learnt he meaning of love in. After all, Valentine's Day Town was practically the kingdom of love.

"Best not," Maverick said. "I dislike pink. And Cupid scares me."

…

Cobweb walked up the steps to Skellington Manor, hands shoved into the pockets of his trench coat, which he had gotten back from Alistair. He opened the door.

"I believe your son has something to do with it!" He heard a voice say.

"That's insane!" He heard Jack exclaim.

Cobweb walked into the living room.

"Cobweb," Jack began. "Please tell him he's wrong."

Cobweb turned, only to look into the face of an angry Dr. Finkelstein.

He gasped silently and mumbled: "Problem."

…

Author's note:

Finally, it's done! I had to rewrite this chapter due to the fact my laptop isn't working. That's why it took a while to write. Sorry for the slow update. So, Maverick's acting odd, Cobweb's in trouble and Dr. Finkelstein is angry! What is going to happen? Find out next time…


	9. Arachnid

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 9

Cobweb stood silently, staring at the angry man in the wheelchair. He prayed Maverick would suddenly appear, make up a story to get Cobweb out of trouble. But that didn't happen. Maverick wasn't going to come and save him.

"Cobweb?" Jack questioned.

Cobweb snapped back to reality. He couldn't tell them that he had helped Sally, otherwise she'd be taken back to Dr. Finkelstein's lab; to be punished.

He gulped quietly. "I assure you, doctor, I have not done anything wrong."

"Lies…" He heard the doctor mumble. "I _know _you have something to do with this."

"I'm certain I have no idea what you're babbling about."

"You know what's going on, boy. Things don't just disappear."

Cobweb bit his lip.

"I know you had something to do," Dr. Finkelstein said. "with the fact that some of my chemicals are missing."

Cobweb paused and his eye sockets widened. "…Chemicals?"

"Yes. Some of my most valuable chemicals have disappeared and I know you have something to do with it! You come to my lab often enough!"

"Doctor!" Jack spoke, his voice serious and loud. "I don't enjoy having you barge into my home just to blame my son for your chemicals going missing! Cobweb wouldn't steal something that he knows is not his! Besides," Jack crossed his arms. "Do you have proof of my son's thieving?"

The doctor paused. "Well…No, but he-"

"Then there is nothing to blame him for!"

"If I were you, doctor," Cobweb spoke. "I'd sought out Lock, Shock and Barrel. I'm sure they're at fault."

The doctor huffed. "If I find out your boy is responsible for this, Jack, I'll see to it that he's punished."

With that, Dr. Finkelstein made his way out.

Jack growled once the door slammed shut. "How dare he come here and blame you for such a crime." He shook his head, muttering about the doctor's moods. "Did you see Maverick while you were out?"

"No. I didn't."

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I needn't worry, really. He's like a dog. He'll run away but come back when he wants something."

Cobweb smiled.

"Though I wish he'd tell me what's wrong."

"Father, Teacher cannot be read like an open book."

"I know. Maybe this is a human thing." Jack paused. "You knew he was partly human, didn't you?"

Cobweb nodded.

"And you didn't tell me, why?"

"I thought you already knew."

Jack shook his head. "He never tells me anything. Did he tell you what other creature he was?"

"I've asked. But he always replies with a nervous 'Shouldn't you be practicing spells or something?'."

Jack hummed thoughtfully. "A man full of mystery."

Cobweb nodded.

"Well, anyway, how was your day?" Jack asked pleasantly.

"…Good, I suppose."

"Ah, splendid."

Cobweb looked at his feet. He missed Maverick.

…

Maverick still sat in the middle of the circle, now facing a different door.

"If I was alive," He said. "You'd make me hungry."

It was ridiculous, really. Thanksgivings Day Town would've made him so hungry he would've been drooling while his stomach growled. Edwin would've been dragging him toward the door, exclaiming: "We have to go there, Daddy! They have food!" Eleanor would've laughed at her starving family, wishing her husband good luck. But back then, he didn't know what the other holidays were. No one did.

"I mean," He continued. "They worship a dead bird?" He paused then put a thumbs-up. "Fantastic."

"Talking to yourself, sorcerer?"

Maverick scowled, recognizing the voice. "Leave me."

"I could tell him you know," Alucard sneered. "I could tell Skellington where you are, then you'll have to go home and tell him everything."

"There is nothing to tell him. Nor Cobweb."

"Perhaps from your point of view." Alucard smiled as if he had won. "But everyone else is dying to know about the mysterious Maverick. A man who came back from the grave."

"Back from the _crypt, _actually."

Alucard's red eyes narrowed. "Do not correct me, sorcerer."

"You're a coward, vampire." Maverick said angrily. "You stand on the sidelines and wait until the moment is right. Then you decide to come here and annoy me just to make yourself content. Go and annoy someone else."

"You need to learn manners. Did your wife never teach you? Perhaps your mother?"

Maverick jumped to his feet, holding out his hand; ready to click his fingers and burn the pathetic excuse for a vampire.

"You wouldn't risk burning down the Holiday Doors, would you? They are, after all, on trees."

Maverick hesitated before lowering his arm.

"There's a good ghost." Alucard laughed.

"Shut up." Maverick snapped.

There was silence.

"I don't like you." Maverick said simply.

"The feeling is mutual, sorcerer." Alucard replied emotionlessly. He turned and walked away, his cape fluttering in the breeze. "Skellington doesn't really care, you know. In his point of view, all you are is a past that should be burned. You should've never been born, sorcerer."

Alucard walked back to Halloween Town.

Maverick sat back down, trying to not let the vampire's words effect him. He replayed a moment with his family in his head. A nice family picnic. With Edwin and Eleanor.

Maverick sighed. "Can't do that anymore."

…

Jack walked through the streets, Shadow beside him. He was walking fast, due to his long legs, and Shadow had trouble keeping up with him.

"Where're we going again, Jack?" Shadow asked.

"A place I think might help." Jack replied.

They made there way out of Halloween Town, not even close to the Twisted Hill and the Hinterlands.

Soon, they were in front of a crumbling building. It was circular, rather like a large tower.

"We should probably fix this place." Jack murmured.

He led Shadow inside.

The sorceress gasped at the sight.

Statues of people who looked similar to Jack decorated the place, plaques leaning against their stone feet.

"What is this place, Jack?"

"It's like a record of the Pumpkin Kings." Jack smiled, crossing his arms.

"They're everywhere."

Jack nodded. He looked over to his right, only to see the statue of him; its arms crossed and its smile wide. He chuckled uncomfortably.

"How do you think this'll help?" Shadow questioned, looking at the face of the previous king, Jack's father.

"There's an old legend my father used to tell me. If a Pumpkin King were to touch one of these statues, they'd be able to see something from that king's past. Perhaps, if we find the king from Maverick's time, we could see why Maverick has a problem with him."

Shadow smiled. "That's a brilliant idea, Jack."

"Thank you. Now, come on. Let's find it."

…

Maverick sat in the middle of the trees. The same little picnic scene replayed in his head, stopping him from going over to Alucard and burning him for all to see. He would've liked that. Very much.

The vampire never showed him respect.

When Jack had introduced the sorcerer to the vampire, they had glared at each other and openly admitted that they disliked each other; ignoring Jack.

Maverick scoffed. Jack treated him like a child. Like the old king had treated him.

He hated it.

Maverick moved onto his back, staring up at the sky. "I'm not a kid." He huffed. "I'm older then Jack."

…

"Jack," Shadow said. "This king is even older then Maverick. It'll take a long time to-"

"Found it!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed and she moved over to him.

Jack stood in front of a taller version of himself, the statue's tie resembling an odd spider's web. On its plaque was the oddest name Jack had ever heard for a Pumpkin King:

ARACHNID SKELLINGTON

Jack tilted his head. "Arachnid Skellington. Quite a name. Though it explains the tie." He poked the statue's tie.

Jack placed a hand on its shoulder. "Let's see if this works, eh?" He shut his eye sockets and concentrated.

Shadow watched him.

Jack suddenly felt dizzy and had a hard grip on the statue, stabling himself.

…

_Arachnid Skellington walked through Halloween Town, hands behind his back. He smiled and greeted the town's fellow citizens. Then, he saw her._

_Amanda walked down the street, a basket of dead flowers in her hand. Her brown hair reached just below her shoulders and her brown eyes were the most beautiful colour Arachnid had ever seen. He gasped a little then straightened his tie quickly._

"_Morning, Arachnid."_

_Arachnid jumped._

_Amanda giggled at him as he nearly tripped over. He chuckled uncomfortably. _

_Despite the fact that she was human, Amanda was the most beautiful girl Arachnid had ever seen. Though she had already fallen in love. With Arachnid's best friend. They'd gotten married long ago._

"_Morning, Amanda." Arachnid greeted as he regained his composure. "What've you got there?"_

_Amanda looked at her basket. "Just some flowers for my husband."_

"_Xavier was a good man."_

"_I know."_

_Suddenly, Arachnid felt a tug on his trouser leg and looked down; expecting to see a fan of his. Instead, he was greeted by an unfamiliar face._

_The little boy looked up at him. His eyes were a brilliant blue and his hair was brown and slightly shaggy. His shirt was white and slightly baggy on the boy's small frame. His trousers were black and almost covered his brown shoes._

_Arachnid blinked twice._

_The boy blinked twice._

_Amanda made her way over and took the boy's hand._

He's…_Arachnid thought. "And who's this little terror?"_

"_Arachnid, this is my son, Maverick."_

"_Maverick." Arachnid repeated. "What a horrifying name!" He knelt down._

_Maverick tilted his head. "You're funny looking."_

_Amanda gasped. "Maverick!"_

"_No, no." Arachnid waved it off. "It's alright." He turned back to Maverick, who still had a quizzical look on his face. "You're funny looking too. But you're definitely Xavier's boy. You have his eyes." Arachnid stood. "A handsome lad, he is."_

_Amanda smiled sweetly, making Arachnid's invisible heart skip a beat. "Thank you, Arachnid."_

"_You're very welcome, my dear."_

"_Well, we'd best be off. Come along, Maverick."_

_Maverick allowed his mother to lead him to the graveyard._

_Arachnid waved to them both. "Xavier was a lucky man." He said to himself as he turned and walked back to his house._

…

Jack clutched his head.

"Jack?" Shadow questioned. "Did it work? What did you see?"

Jack turned to her. "Maverick was quite a cute child."

"What?"

"I saw Arachnid and Maverick's first meeting. Maverick was only a child. Before he became a sorcerer, I guess."

Shadow nodded. "So, the legend was real. Fascinating."

"Indeed."

"But…Jack?"

"Hm?"

"There's another one we should try."

"Oh?"

Shadow took hold of Jack's arm and led him to the statue next to Arachnid's.

Jack stared at it then looked at all the other statues. "This one's different. Though very familiar. Especially the hat and coat."

The hat and coat in question were slightly oversized and pirate-styled.

"What's his name?" Jack leaned down to the plaque.

He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

There, carved into the slab of stone, was a simple yet shocking name:

MAVERICK SKELLINGTON

…

Author's note:

OMG! Shock! We got to see a child Maverick! But Jack and Shadow have learned a big secret! What will happen? Find out next time…


	10. Jack's Obsession

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 10

Jack stared at the statue of his friend. Or relative, as he had just found out.

Maverick was related to him?

"Jack?" Shadow questioned. "Jack, perhaps this Maverick isn't _our _Maverick-"

"Look at him, Shadow!" Jack exclaimed. "He's wearing Maverick's clothes! He looks exactly like the picture of Maverick in that book you showed me! Face it, this is _our _Maverick!"

The statue was of Maverick with skin. His hair was shaggy and long, some of it tied back into a pony tail. He had a serious look on his face. In his right hand, he held a large staff with a big sphere on the top.

"But a man called Xavier was Maverick's father. Not Arachnid." Jack continued. "I _need _to find Maverick. He's been keeping too many secrets from me."

Shadow nodded. "He's kept secrets from everyone, Jack."

Jack nodded. "C'mon, let's go back to my house."

Shadow watched Jack as he walked back to the entrance of the tower. She turned back to the statue of Maverick and sighed before following the skeleton out.

…

Jack sat in an armchair in his study, head in his hand. Shadow sat in a chair in the corner.

Maverick would have to come home soon, due to Cobweb having his limbs. And when he did, Jack would confront him. Maverick was a Skellington.

Jack sighed. He stood and began pacing.

Shadow watched him, singing quietly to herself.

Then Jack began singing out loud:

_My finding is buzzing in my skull,_

_Will it let me be? I cannot tell._

_There's so many things I want to ask,_

_I never get the chance, the time does pass._

He sat down in his chair.

_Through my bony fingers he does slip, _

_Like a snowflake in a fiery grip._

With a quick swipe from his arm, Jack knocked over the small tower of books that sat on his desk.

_Something here, he's not telling,_

_Though I try, he's not revealing,_

Jack pushed himself away from the desk.

_Like he doesn't want his past,_

_Here in an instant, gone in a flash._

_Where is he?_

_Where is he?_

Jack observed the spell books and records of the previous years scattered around the room.

_In these little brick-a-brack,_

_A secret's waiting to be cracked._

_These books and spells confuse me so,_

_Despite it all, I'll find him now._

_Simple memories, nothing more,_

_But something's hidden through a door,_

Jack picked up the book on Maverick Shadow had brought with them.

_Yet only Maverick has the key,_

_There's something here I cannot see,_

He shook the book slightly, as if it was going to give him answers.

_Where is he?_

_Where is he?_

_Where is he?_

Jack tossed the book aside and Zero had to move to avoid it going through him.

_Hmm…_

Jack sat on top of the ladder that led to the top of his bookcases and flicked through the pages of a hard backed spell book.

_I've read these magic books so many times,_

_I know the poems and I know the rhymes,_

_I know his hiding places, all by heart,_

He fell down the ladder, landing and sitting on the bottom step.

_My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart!_

_As long as I've known him, something's been wrong,_

_So hard to put my bony finger on,_

_Or perhaps it's really not as deep as I've been led to think._

He looked up at Shadow and Zero and asked them:

_Am I trying much too hard?_

Zero came over to him, holding out the picture of Jack with the pumpkin in his hand. The image changed into a picture of Maverick when he was alive.

_Of course, I've been too close to see!_

_The answer's right in front of me!_

_Right in front of me!_

Jack climbed onto the ladder and pushed it so that it moved to the other end of the bookcase.

_It's simple really, very clear!_

_Like music drifting in the air._

_Invisible but everywhere!_

He jumped off of the ladder, in front of Shadow.

_Just because I don't believe it,_

_Doesn't mean I won't find Maverick!_

Jack took hold of one of Shadow's hands, pulling her up and placing the other hand on her waist; twirling around with her. Shadow blushed.

_You know, I think this Maverick thing,_

_Is not as tricky as it seems!_

_And though he knew all along!_

_It doesn't mean he's completely gone!_

Jack let Shadow go, causing her to twirl around on her own. She fell back, but Jack caught her by placing a hand on her back.

_He should've, at least, told me!_

_And then I would have seen,_

He helped Shadow to her feet before turning to the window.

_There is no mistaking my find!_

_Of what happened in his time!_

_I bet I could confront him too,_

_And that's exactly what I'll do!_

Jack cackled madly. "Eureka!"

Shadow stared at him. "Jack?"

"Shadow, we must hurry! I think I know where he is!" Jack exclaimed, taking hold of her hand and running out of Skellington manor.

"What? How?"

"I just know!"

…

Jack ran out of Halloween Town, running towards the Hinterlands. As he ran, he didn't notice the lump of grass.

As he stepped down on it, it collapsed and he fell beneath the earth; vanishing down the hole that was created.

"Jack!" Shadow shouted in concern and knelt in front of the hole, peering in to try and spot her dearest friend. "Jack?"

"It's alright." She heard him say. "The stairs broke my fall."

"Stairs?"

"Yes." Suddenly, Jack's hand popped out of the hole. "Here. Watch your step."

Carefully, Shadow squeezed into the hole, taking hold of Jack's hand.

Jack stood on a flight of stairs, the stairs leading downwards.

"Where do these lead?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. It's too dark to see." Jack replied.

Shadow thought about this before cupping her hands and blowing into them. A small flame appeared in her hands and she held it out.

Jack blinked.

"I'm not as good as Maverick," Shadow said. "But at least I can shine some light on the situation."

Jack smiled. "Come on."

They made their way down the stairs. The stairs were large and made of stone, as were the walls around them.

Suddenly, they were in front of two, large doors. Jack held out his hand to open them, but they slowly opened by themselves.

Jack looked at Shadow, who shrugged.

Jack led them inside.

The room was large and the corners of the place were covered in spider webs. A coffin sat in the middle of the room, a few candles surrounding it.

Jack walked forward and Shadow put out the flame she'd created. "What is this place?"

"I think it's-"

Before Jack could finished, there was an eerie creak and a loud slam. They turned. The doors had closed themselves.

"Perhaps it's the wind?" Shadow questioned.

Jack shrugged. He looked at the coffin. "There's something familiar about this place…"

He walked forward and climbed the two steps. He lifted the lid.

Inside, a skeleton laid on padding, its one hand pressed to its chest. Its leg was missing.

"This is-"

"Um…Jack?"

"Hm?"

Jack turned and his eye sockets widened in horror.

A large spider climbed down. Its body was purple and large, its green eyes narrowed.

Jack gulped and, before he could do anything, the spider hissed and made its way toward the Pumpkin King.

"Jack!" Shadow called out.

Jack jumped to the side and rolled as the spider lashed out with one of its legs. He knelt and looked over his shoulder at the large arachnid. "What the-"

The spider screeched and lashed out again. Jack dodged its attack.

Shadow held out her arm and clicked her fingers, attempting to start a flame. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still, nothing happened. "Jack! My magic's not working!"

"What do you mean it's not working?" Jack shouted, running from the spider as it launched attacks at him.

"I don't know!"

The spider shot out a web that caught Jack's ankle and tripped him up. Jack landed on his stomach. He attempted to cling on to the floor as the spider pulled him.

"Jack!" Shadow screamed and ran forward, taking one of the candles and throwing it. "Leave him alone!"

The candle landed beside the spider's foot, burning it. The arachnid screeched in pain and let Jack go. It turned and focused on the sorceress. Then it began to scuttle toward her.

Shadow attempted to run, but tripped. She rolled onto her back and began moving away.

"Shadow!" Jack shouted. He ripped the web off of himself. "No!" He sat on his backside and, as he leaned back, he hit his head on something. He turned.

Behind him was a large staff, a black sphere on top. Patterns of flames were wrapped around the staff.

Jack narrowed his eye sockets and took hold of the staff in one hand. "You can't keep us here." He snarled. "You can't keep anyone here! His body is not a treasure!"

He turned to the spider as it neared Shadow. "Now give us back his body!"

The spider turned to him. It gave him a look that asked: "Why?"

And Jack replied to it: "Because he's my best friend! And you killed him!" He pointed the sphere at the spider.

A large bolt of lightning shot out and the spider screeched as it hit it. A flash of light blinded Jack and Shadow.

When the smoke and light cleared, Jack removed his arm from in front of his eye sockets. He opened one eye socket.

A large pile of smoking ash was in front of Shadow, right where the spider had been. It sizzled.

Shadow breathed heavily.

Jack threw the staff to the ground and ran towards her. "Are you ok?"

Shadow nodded, unable to find her voice.

"This is Maverick's crypt." Jack said seriously. "We've found Maverick's crypt."

Shadow looked at him. She smiled and he smiled back. They began laughing and Jack placed his hands on her waist, picking her up and spinning around with her. He put her back down.

"Jack," Shadow spoke. "This is amazing!"

"This is the same place that was in Cobweb's vision, when he first ate a pumpkin."

Shadow nodded.

Jack turned back to the pile of sizzling ash. "I killed it."

"It killed Maverick. He'd be grateful."

Jack nodded and walked forward He knelt down and picked up some of the ash, allowing it to fall through his fingers. "Yes, he would."

Jack looked up. He stood and walked over to the staff, lifting it up and holding it in both hands; examining it. "I used this. This is Maverick's." He looked at her. "You couldn't use magic and you're a sorceress. I'm not, yet I used magic. How does that work?"

"It's a Skellington thing."

Jack quickly turned.

"I thought someone was using my staff." Maverick said, his arms crossed.

"Maverick!" Shadow exclaimed.

"There I was, walking through the Hinterlands, thinking: "Might as well go and visit Jack". Then I see a gaping hole in the ground and decide I should check it out. Then I'm blinded by a light and find you messing around with a weapon that was especially for me! That hurts, you know. Breaks my fictional heart."

"How did you get passed the doors?" Shadow asked.

"I'm a ghost. I go through stuff."

Jack's eye sockets narrowed. "You!"

"Me! Sorry, I'm confused, what game are we playing here?"

"We're not playing any sort of game! Or perhaps you're the one playing the game! It's called the let's-keep-things-from-Jack game!"

"That's a rather long title for a game. Is it fun?"

"Stop that!" Jack pointed the staff at him.

"You realize that won't hurt nor scare me, right?" Maverick asked, his head tilting.

"I know. I'm just so incredibly angry at you right now."

"That's nice. What does anger feel like?"

"It's not very pleasant."

"Cool." Maverick walked through him and then through Shadow, sending shivers down both their spines. "We'd best go. The spider will get u- well, you."

"It's dead, Maverick."

Maverick turned to Shadow, who stepped aside; showing him the spider's remains.

"Huh. That's nice."

"Jack killed it."

"Ah, I see." He turned again and began walking back.

"Maverick!"

Maverick paused.

"Jack killed the thing that killed you! Aren't you going to thank him?"

"The real question is: Does he want to hear a thank you? He seems quite angry right now."

"Gee, I can't imagine why."

"Sarcasm, my dear, will get you no where."

Jack stormed up to him and sent the staff through his head, the sphere going through his cheek.

"You aren't hurting me, you know." Maverick reminded him as Jack repeatedly attempted to whack Maverick around the head with his own weapon.

Jack ignored him and continued hitting him until he grew tired. He breathed heavily. "When did you plan on telling me we're related? And that you're partly human?"

"When you asked."

"Stop that. Explain yourself, Maverick."

Maverick yawned. "Don't really feel like it, to be honest."

"I don't care."

"Kind, you are. There's nothing to explain."

Jack growled as Maverick turned. "Oh." The sorcerer said and clicked his fingers.

The doors swung open.

"Sorry. This room doesn't like magic that doesn't come from me. And since that staff is mine and you're related to me, Jack, I'd imagine it would allow you to use it." With that, the ghost vanished.

Jack yelled in frustration and slammed the staff onto the ground.

…

Cobweb clutched his head.

"Cob? You ok?" Alistair asked as Sally placed another log in the fireplace.

"Fine. Just a slight headache." Cobweb rubbed his head.

"It's not usual that you'd visit me twice in one day." Alistair noted.

Cobweb nodded. "Dr. Finkelstein dropped by earlier. He accused me of taking some chemicals. I was scared that he found out about Sally."

Alistair breathed a sigh of relief. "At least he'd not suspicious."

Cobweb nodded. "Why do I get the feeling Father found Maverick?"

Alistair shrugged. "I dunno."

…

Jack stormed into his home, Maverick's staff in his hand. Shadow ran after him, shutting the door. "Jack-"

"If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him! He always does this! I want answers and he vanishes!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, calm down. Maverick needs time."

Jack turned to her. "Why're you always protecting him?"

"Because he lived in a time where sorcerers were hated. He needs time to get used to you all."

Jack growled and collapsed onto the sofa, still holding the staff in his hand.

Shadow sat beside him. "When Maverick's ready, he'll explain everything."

Jack sighed. "I know. I just wished he trusted me more."

…

Maverick appeared beside Cobweb, making all three kids jump. "Hi, kids."

"Maverick!" Cobweb exclaimed, resulting in him flying through his guardian when he attempted to hug him. He landed with _thud! _as he hit the ground.

"Careful there, Cob." Maverick said.

"You're back." Alistair smiled.

Maverick turned to him. "Indeed I am." He looked at Cobweb. "I've had a word with your daddy, and he's not very pleased with me. So, let's keep it on the down low that I'm back, ok?"

Cobweb nodded. "I should be getting home soon. I'd imagine Father wouldn't be happy with me as well if I returned home late." He stood and made his way towards the door, saying his goodbyes.

…

That night, Dr. Finkelstein wheeled up to the door to Sally's room. He held up a lantern so that he could see in the dark. After a little bit of struggle, he pushed the door open.

Sally hadn't been heard by him for a long time now. Not that he was worried or anything.

The doctor held up the lantern. "Sally?"

Inside, the room was empty and cold. No signs of Sally.

"Sally?"

A cool breeze came from the open window.

Dr. Finkelstein quickly worked out what had happened and almost turned red with anger. "SALLY!"

…

Author's note:

I had fun writing the bit with Jack and Maverick's staff. And Maverick's back with Cobweb! Yay! But, uh oh! The doctor's noticed Sally's disappearance! And Jack's furious with Maverick! What will become of our heroes? (Now I sound like a cheap cartoon) Find out next time…


	11. Dirt And Pumpkin War

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 11

The next morning, Cobweb sat at the kitchen table, watching Jack and Shadow flip through books. Maverick sat on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs; his feet going through the cupboard underneath him.

"There must be something in here…" Jack said, thoughtfully.

Maverick tilted his head before seemingly grinning and pretending to put on a pair of glasses. He crossed his legs and pretended to hold a book, flicking through it; mimicking Jack.

Cobweb smiled, amused.

"Come on!" Jack exclaimed, frustrated.

Maverick punched the air in fake frustration.

"There must be something in here!" Jack raised his voice.

Maverick jumped up, wailing and putting his hand to his forehead dramatically. He went to his knees and pretended to pray to the Lord. _"Why?" _He shouted, only audible to Cobweb. _"Why?"_

Cobweb giggled. Then, he burst into laughter.

Jack and Shadow's heads snapped up. "Cobweb?"

Cobweb clutched his stomach and laughed. He pointed at the space behind Jack.

Jack turned on his chair. "What?"

Cobweb shook his head. "Just a joke, Father, just a joke."

Jack raised an imaginary eyebrow.

Cobweb cleared his throat. "Why are you mad at Teacher anyway?"

"Because he's been keeping things from us, Cobweb." Shadow answered before Jack could. No doubt the Pumpkin King would say something rude that would offend Maverick, starting a fight.

"What things?"

Shadow sighed. "Maverick and Jack are related. Maverick was once king."

Cobweb's eye sockets widened. "Really?"

Shadow nodded. "We saw his statue in the Pumpkin King tower."

Cobweb looked at his lap. "Oh…I see. I'm sorry."

Jack looked at him strangely. "Why should you be sorry?"

Cobweb sighed and pointed behind Jack. "Maverick's here. He's behind you. I was laughing because he was mimicking you."

Maverick suddenly appeared, right in the place Cobweb had said. "Dirty traitor!"

"You ratted me out when I went to go and get a snack!"

"Hiding stuff from your dad is more important then getting up in the night and getting a snack!" Maverick yelled. "Like Jack! He's hiding the fact that he fancies Shadow!"

Jack and Shadow's faces turned bright red and the Pumpkin King immediately straightened up. "I do not!" He cried then swiftly turned to Shadow. "He doesn't mean that!"

"He wanted me to give him advice on how to flirt with women!" Maverick admitted, pointing accusingly at Jack.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"What's flirt?" Cobweb asked.

"It's how you get dates." Maverick said.

"Oh…"

Jack crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. He cleared his throat, trying to bring his point across to the oblivious ghost, who laid down on the kitchen counter.

Cobweb eyed them both nervously, worried that, in a fit of rage, Maverick might let it slip that he was secretly hiding Sally.

"Ok," Maverick said, nodding at Jack. "Either you're trying to get into a really cool pose, or you have a twitch in your foot."

"Neither." Jack spoke.

"Ah." Maverick turned over so that his back faced Jack. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"We're waiting." Jack said angrily.

"I know," Maverick shook his head. "Christmas doesn't come quick enough, does it?"

"_Maverick!"_

"Jack," Maverick huffed. "I've used all of my good jokes on you. Now, leave me alone."

Jack sighed angrily. "Fine. Don't tell me anything, see if I care!" With that, he stormed out of the kitchen.

Maverick sighed. "He needs to respect me and my decision."

"Maybe if you trusted him more, he would." Shadow spat, standing up and following Jack.

Cobweb sniffed. "I hate it when you all fight…"

"Your dad's fault…" Maverick mumbled irritably.

Cobweb sighed and picked up his coat. "I'm going to Alu's to check on Sally-"

"Like yesterday."

"-come if you'd like."

"Nah. I'll hang here."Cobweb turned to leave but paused. "Maverick, please, stop arguing with Dad. Just tell him how you're related and that's it."

With that, he left.

"Kids…" Maverick mumbled, scratching his skull.

…

"I could help, you know."

Alistair sighed and straightened himself, stabbing the ground with his pitchfork. He turned to the girl sitting in the window. "Sally, I told you, you don't have to help me plant pumpkin seeds."

"But…I just thought, since you allowed me to stay here…I should help."

Alistair smiled softly. "…Wanna help that bad, huh?"

Sally nodded.

Earlier, Alistair had caught Sally raking at some leaves that were near a large pumpkin. He'd panicked and quickly stopped her, saying that if she continued, she would kill the pumpkin. Sally had become depressed, saying that she was just trying to help.

"Ok," Alistair gave in.

Sally smiled and rushed to the door, opening it and jogging out; tripping slightly.

"Here," Alistair removed his hat and placed it onto her head. "It's kinda hot out today."

Sally smiled. "Thank you, Alistair."

"You'll need these too." He pulled a pair of green, gardening gloves- made of soft leather- out of his pocket and handed them to her.

Sally smiled and took them, pulling them onto her hands. "What's wrong with that one?" She frowned, looking over at a large pumpkin, surrounding by a, slightly broken, fence.

"Hm?" Alistair questioned and turned to it. "Oh! That's my head."

"Excuse me?"

"In case my head falls off and becomes mush. I grow a different pumpkin to replace my head, just in case. I should probably carve a face into it soon…" He thought out loud, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

Sally smiled an amused smile.

"Right. Anyway, all ya have to do is pour some of these seeds into those holes," He pointed at the holes he'd already dug. He pulled a freshly opened bag of seeds out of his waistcoat pocket and handed them to her. "I'll do the rest."

Sally nodded enthusiastically and ran as fast she could without tripping. She knelt down next to one of the holes and gently tipped the bag, a few pumpkin seeds falling out.

Alistair smiled. "You could be a real good farmer…" He half-whispered, too shy to say to her.

"Alu, Sally."

Alistair turned to see Cobweb walking towards them. "Hey, Cob."

"Hello, Cobweb!" Sally looked up. "We're farming."

"I see." Cobweb smiled. "I thought we could play a game of tag today."

Sally smiled. She come accustomed to the game 'tag' a while ago and enjoyed playing it; especially with her two best friends.

Sally stood and ran forward, touching Cobweb's arm and exclaiming "Tag!" She ran the opposite way as fast as she possibly could; wobbling ever so slightly.

While staying with Alistair, Sally had become a lot more confident. She no longer mumbled when talking to them and she gladly offered to help them with anything.

Sally moved around a large pumpkin. Unfortunately, Cobweb and Alistair hadn't spotted it and tripped, falling on top of each other.

The trio were stuck on the floor. Sally laid on her back, Alistair laying- face down- on top of her and Cobweb on top of him.

They quickly rolled off one another.

"Sally!" They exclaimed in unison.

Instead of panicking, Sally burst into laughter.

The boys looked at each other before joining in the laughter.

Suddenly, something hit Alistair in the back of the head. He yelped in pain and turned. Splattered pumpkin dripping from the back of his head.

Lock, Shock and Barrel laughed like maniacs, the small witch holding a small pumpkin in her hand.

"Lock! Shock! Barrel!" Cobweb exclaimed. "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be helping the Vampire Brothers build their coffins!"

Ever since the incident with the fire, the three trick-or-treaters had to help anyone who needed help. They would help the Mayor carry things, or help people build houses or whatever else needed to be done. And no pranks. No candy. No fun.

"We got bored!" Lock exclaimed.

"We wanted to play!" Shock continued.

"How 'bout a game, Cobweb?" Barrel asked.

"As if you had a choice!" They all said together.

"It's time you three learned not to mess with someone whose father can easily punish them." Cobweb frowned. "Because the Pumpkin Patch isn't that far from my house."

"Oooh!" They all chimed. "We're so scared!"

"You should be." Cobweb muttered then jumped onto a large, hard pumpkin. He put his fingers to his mouth and pulled his bottom lip out, revealing sharp teeth and a forked tongue. Just like his father. He attempted at a banshee scream. He managed one that lasted a few seconds before he started coughing like he had just come out of a fire.

The trio began laughing.

Alistair hit his forehead and muttered: "Oh, man."

Cobweb hit his chest in an attempt to stop the coughing.

"Charge!" Lock shouted. The trio ran at them, throwing small, squidgy pumpkin and balls of dirt.

Cobweb yelped and quickly jumped off the pumpkin as a dirt clod shot passed his head.

Alistair grabbed Sally's hand. "Quickly, Sally!" They ran together.

"Run!" Cobweb shouted, running passed them.

The skeleton boy jumped behind a large tree, hiding.

Alistair and Sally joined him.

"What do we do?" Sally asked.

"We fight fire with fire." Cobweb said, clicking his fingers. Sparks flew from finger to the other.

"We can't lob fireballs at them!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Uh…Actually, I was mimicking Maverick. Alu," Cobweb turned to him. "Munch on a pumpkin then shoot the seeds at them like a gun!" He shaped his hand like a gun.

"I can't do that! I'd be a cannibal!"

"…You want to be shot from a cannon? Ok…"

"No! Not cannonball! _Cannibal!" _Alistair snapped. "My head's a pumpkin! I can't eat another pumpkin! It'd be like eating family!"

"Oh…Then collect dirt and throw!" Cobweb ordered, making a small ball of dirt with his hands. He peeked out from behind the tree, dodging a dirt clod and throwing his. It hit Shock in the face; knocking her over.

"Good thing she was wearing her mask…" Alistair thought aloud. He made a dirt clod of his own and threw it, hitting Barrel in the chest.

The six children repeatedly threw pumpkin and dirt at one another in an all-out war.

By now, Sally, Cobweb and Alistair had retreated from their hiding spot, due to the trick-or-treaters coming over and pelting them with dirt.

Cobweb ran from Shock, who held a small, mushy pumpkin in her hand. He tripped over and landed on his back. Shock tripped as well.

Everyone stopped and watched as it flew in the air…

…And landed in Cobweb's mouth.

"Cobweb!" Alistair shouted, remembering the one rule Cobweb should always follow: Don't eat pumpkins.

But he couldn't help it.

Cobweb swallowed the pumpkin.

…

Author's note:

Oops! Cob's in trouble.

Sorry for the wait, I've been sick with a cold. But I'm back, baby!

So, Cob's in trouble with a pumpkin. What will happen to our little prince? Find out next time…

**PLEASE READ: I've put a new poll on my profile. The question is: Who is your favourite OC from Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween? Please vote! **


	12. Big Mice

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 12

Alistair let out a gasp as Cobweb rolled onto his side, one hand clutching his head, the other clutching his stomach.

Shock scurried to her feet.

"Cobweb!" Alistair shouted in concern. He ran over to him and knelt down beside the skeleton boy.

Sally watched them, questioning what was wrong with her friend. She understood that the pumpkin hadn't been the best, but she was sure it wasn't bad enough to make Cobweb have a tummy ache. If Cobweb even had a tummy.

Alistair clutched his head in panic.

Sally slowly made her way over. "Alistair?"

"This is bad, Sally. Real bad." Alistair said.

The trio ran over to their bathtub, Lock shouting: "Retreat!"

"Wait!" Alistair turned to them swiftly.

They paused and turned to him. "What?"

"Stay there." Alistair ordered, getting to his feet and facing up to them.

"And why would we do that?" Lock asked.

"Because. Like Cob said, the Pumpkin Patch isn't far from his house. Ya know who else lives there? Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King and Cob's, very protective, father. When he finds out what you've done, your punishment will be more severe."

Barrel looked worriedly at his cohorts. "H-He's right, guys. We're not even allowed candy anymore! It can't get much worse!"

The other two contemplated this.

"Fine." Shock decided. "We'll stay here."

"I'm gonna go and get Jack." Alistair said to Sally. "He'll know what to do."

With that, the scarecrow ran toward the gates.

Sally looked down at Cobweb. "Cobweb?"

"Sally…It hurts…" Cobweb groaned.

…

Jack walked through the streets of Halloween Town, not in the best of moods. Maverick was acting like Jack couldn't be trusted. Little did the king know that said ghost was walking alongside him, though he could not see him.

"Jack Skellington!"

Jack stopped and turned.

Dr. Finkelstein wheeled over to him, a heavy scowl on his face.

Jack sighed. "What is it now, doctor?"

"My prized creation, Sally, has disappeared. I believe your boy has something to do with it." explained the doctor.

Jack frowned and placed his hands on his hips. "Doctor, I'm sick of you accusing my son of crimes he would not commit. Do you have proof?"

The doctor smiled and reached into the bag he had on his lap. "This." He pulled out a grappling hook. "I found _this _hanging from Sally's window."

"_Damn," _Maverick cursed. _"The kid forgot the hook."_

"And?" Jack questioned.

"Sally would have found no way of obtaining such an object."

"And you suppose that Cobweb had one?"

"Of course."

Jack huffed. "Doctor, this is getting silly. Lock, Shock and Barrel are probably at fault here. Stop blaming my boy."

With that, Jack speed-walked away from the doctor in a huff. Maverick silently followed.

Jack was deep in thought.

"Jack!"

Jack looked up, stopping his pondering.

Alistair Skelton ran up to him, gasping for an imaginary breath.

"Al?" Jack asked, kneeling down and placing a hand on Alistair's chest to stable the boy.

"Thanks," Alistair gasped. "But…Jack, ya…ya gotta help…!"

"Help?" Jack questioned. "What do you mean, Al?"

"It's…It's…"

"Al, catch your breath."

After a few moments, Alistair straightened himself, his breathing reduced to a few small gasps. "It's Cobweb."

"What about him?"

"I tried to stop them, Jack! Really, I did!" Alistair exclaimed, latching onto Jack's jacket and wailing.

"What? Stop who? What do you mean?"

"Lock, Shock and Barrel. They were bullying us, so we fought back. Then Cob tripped and so did Shock and the pumpkin it landed…in Cob's mouth! Cobweb's eaten the pumpkin!"

Jack's eye sockets widened and he gasped. "What? Al, you know he's not supposed to eat pumpkin!"

"I know, I tried to stop them!"

Jack stood, Alistair releasing his jacket.

The skeleton man turned to the direction of the gates to the Pumpkin Patch. "Don't worry, Cobweb! Daddy's coming!"

Jack sprinted into the direction of the Pumpkin Patch, Alistair following.

Maverick punched the air. _"So is granddaddy!"_

…

Cobweb shook in pain, both hands clutching his head and gripping his hair. He whimpered.

Sally sat beside him, feeling helpless.

She looked up as she saw someone run into the Pumpkin Patch and quickly hid behind a gravestone, thinking it was Cobweb's father. Her assumption was correct.

Jack Skellington, followed by Alistair Skelton, ran into the Pumpkin Patch. Alistair took the lead. "Over here!" He called and Jack ran over.

Sally watched as Jack knelt beside his son.

"Cobweb? Cobweb, it's dad. Can you hear me?" Jack asked, putting on a calm façade, which failed miserably.

Cobweb grunted in pain but murmured a small: "Yes."

Jack looked up.

Maverick stood beside Cobweb, looking straight ahead.

"Maverick!" Jack exclaimed. "Maverick, help. What do I do? Maverick?" Jack reached out to put a hand on Maverick's shoulder. Suddenly, sparks flew from Maverick to Jack's hand and Pumpkin King was pushed off of his feet, flying backwards.

"Jack, are you ok?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Jack answered, propping himself up. "M-Maverick?"

Maverick began shaking, like he was having a fit while standing.

Jack looked back at his son and watched as the orange light in Cobweb's mask faded to black. "He's gone…"

"Gone? Cobweb's dead?" Alistair shouted.

"No, not dead. Just…unconscious…"

"What do we do?"

"We wait until he wakes up." Jack looked up at Maverick, who still stood, shaking. He sighed. "We wait for him too."

"I'm sorry, Jack!" Alistair blurted out, shutting his eye sockets. "I should o' done something! And now Cob's hurt and-"

Jack shushed him calmly. "It's alright, Al," He soothed, placing a hand on Alistair's shoulder. "I know you tried to stop them. Thank you."

Alistair smiled and wiped a tear from his eye socket.

Jack scowled and turned to the trick-or-treating trio. "_You. _How dare you? Must you cause more harm toward my boy?"

"We're sorry, Jack!" Lock exclaimed.

"Yeah, really!" Shock continued.

"We promise we won't do it again!" Barrel said.

"No," Jack shook his head. "You _would _do it again. Just because Cobweb was created by Oogie Boogie, doesn't mean he's just a playmate!"

"We know, Jack, we're sorry!" Shock replied, her cohorts trembling behind her.

"No, you're not sorry." Jack said and turned back to his son.

Suddenly, he heard a gasp behind a tombstone and turned. "What was that?"

"Uh…" Alistair moved so that he was in front of the tombstone. "Mice."

"Mice?"

"B-Big mice."

"Well…You'd best get rid of them. Don't want them spoiling the pumpkins."

"O-Of course. Hang on, I'll chase them off." Alistair crept behind the gravestone. "You gotta be more quiet." He whispered to Sally.

"I'm sorry." Sally apologized.

"Alistair?" came Jack's voice.

Alistair came out from behind the gravestone. "Shoo! Go on, away!" He yelled to fake mice. Sally made little squeaking noises to make it more believable. "There, all gone."

Jack smiled and ruffled Alistair's imaginary hair. "Good, lad."

There was a sudden loud gasp and they turned.

Maverick went to his knees, holding his skull.

Cobweb shot up into a sitting position.

"Cobweb!" Alistair shouted with glee.

"That was horrifying…" Cobweb said.

"Son!" Jack said, throwing his arms around his boy.

"Dad?" Cobweb yelled, looking over at Alistair, who shrugged helplessly.

Sally smiled, stopping herself from jumping up and hugging the prince tightly.

Maverick made gasps and crawled closer to Jack, attempting to grab his arm.

Jack felt the cold air touch his arm and held his son at arms length (Jack's arm was bent, due to his long limbs) and looked at the sorcerer. "Maverick?"

Maverick attempted to cling onto him. "Don't…let them…hurt me, Jack…"

"Sorry?"

Maverick whimpered.

"He doesn't look too good, Father." Cobweb said, looking up at Jack.

"First things first," Jack said, nodding at him. "Where were you? What happened this time?"

Cobweb sighed. "It's like this…"

…

Author's note:

Cliff-hanger! So, what happened to Cobweb? And Maverick? Find out next time…


	13. The Gruff Laughter

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 13

_Cobweb pushed open the doors proudly, ready to face the large spider that had attacked him last time. _

_But no spider came down from its web. _

_Cobweb blinked and gasped at the pile of ash in the middle of the room. "It's…dead?" He looked around. "Then what am I still doing here? There's nothing here!"_

_The skeleton boy walked further into the room, looking around at his surroundings. Everything was the same. Same cobwebs in the corners, same coffin. One of the candles was on the floor. _

"_What happened?" Cobweb asked no one in particular._

_He suddenly heard a hissing sound and turned._

_But there was nothing there._

"_Hello? Maverick?"_

_A sudden buzzing sound was sent into Cobweb's skull and he rubbed his temples in an attempt to get rid of it. He growled angrily. "Shut up!"_

_There was more hissing._

_Suddenly, Cobweb could hear laughter. Gruff laughter._

"_Poor little sorcerer!" A gruff voice sneered._

"_What? Who…a-are you?" Cobweb asked, clutching his head. He rubbed his temples again. "S-Stop it, please!"_

_The laughing continued._

"_What're ya gonna do? Throw your little fireballs at us?" The voice joked evilly._

"_No! Stop!" Cobweb pleaded, going down onto his knees. He hit his skull._

"_You can't get rid of us! We're-" The voice stopped._

"_What? You're what?" Cobweb questioned._

_But the voice was gone._

_There was more hissing in the corner._

_Cobweb looked up at the doors as they closed. "Dad! Teacher! Alu! Sally! Anyone, help me!"_

_He held out his hand and clicked his fingers. _

_A small spark was created. Other then that, nothing happened._

"_Father! Help! Zero!" Cobweb called for the ghost dog. _

_The voices were back, laughing loudly and wickedly. _

"_Stop it!" Cobweb shouted._

_He laid down onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows as he covered his fictional ears to try and drown out the laughter. _

_But it wouldn't cease._

_Cobweb whimpered as his sight went blurry._

_Then he was pulled into a state of unconsciousness._

…

Author's note:

Ooh! Who is the voice talking to poor Cobweb? And what are 'they'? Find out next time…


	14. I'm Sorry

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 14

Cobweb stared at his knees as everyone was pulled into a shocked silence.

Alistair's mouth hung open and Jack's eye sockets widened.

Maverick laid on his side with his knees pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He was shaking in fear.

"I see…" Jack said thoughtfully. "These voices, they were mocking you?"

"Yes. They called me a 'little sorcerer' and asked if I was going to throw fireballs at them. I didn't like their tone." Cobweb explained.

"I wonder who they were…"

"They were beginning to say what they were, but they stopped before they could."

Jack hummed in thought.

"T…They…weren't talking to you…" Maverick said shakily.

Everyone turned to him.

"What?" Jack asked. "Who could they be talking to? Cobweb was the only one there."

"Cobweb…overheard…their conversation…T-They were talking to…me."

Cobweb's eye sockets widened in realization.

_Maverick _was a sorcerer. _He _could throw fireballs.

"T-They were…taunting me…" Maverick continued.

"Why? Who?"

"Horrible things…"

A sudden realization hit Jack like a wave hitting the shore. "They were the people you were with before us…"

Maverick nodded. "I…I don't want to go back…"

Jack sighed through his nose and moved closer to Maverick, placing a hand on his side. "You won't. Don't worry."

Cobweb looked at him. "We'll keep you safe, Teacher."

"Yes, that's right." Jack smiled.

Maverick looked over his shoulder slowly. "Y-You will?"

"Yes." Jack nodded.

Maverick turned over carefully and seemed to smile.

Jack smiled back sincerely. That is, until he heard a soft 'aw' behind the same gravestone as last time. Instead of questioning what it was, he got up slowly and walked over to it.

Cobweb and Alistair reached out to stop him, but it was too late.

Jack tilted his head. "Sally?"

Sally gulped and slowly made her way out from her hiding place.

Jack stared at her then slowly turned to the boys.

Alistair looked at his feet and wringed his hands.

Cobweb stared at the ground.

Knowingly, Jack shook his head. "No…You…"

Cobweb glanced up at him. "…I'm sorry…"

Jack turned to Maverick. "You knew, didn't you?"

"L-Like you s-said, I'm w-with him all t-the time. O-Of course I knew…" Maverick replied, still stuttering in fear.

"The doctor was right." Jack breathed then turned to his boy. "That's why you've been going to Alistair's house a lot more recently. That's why you panicked when I noticed your coat was gone. You lied to me."

Cobweb watched him. "I-"

"How dare you?" Jack yelled. "You _lied _to me. You lied to everyone! You _stole _the doctor's creation!"

"Sally's not an object!" Cobweb replied at the same volume. "She's my friend! Alu and I are just protecting her!"

"Ah ha!"

Everyone turned.

Dr. Finkelstein and Shadow stood by the gate to the Pumpkin Patch. The doctor wheeled down to them, Shadow following. "Jack!"

Once she reached him, she placed a hand on his arm. "Jack, tell him Cobweb's not at fault! He didn't take Sally, he couldn't-" She paused and gasped slightly, realizing why Cobweb, Alistair and Sally looked so guilty. "No…"

The doctor looked up at Jack expectantly.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, doctor. I had no idea it was really my boy whom was at fault. You may have her back."

"No!" Cobweb cried. "You can't! He hurts her! He locks her up! He-"

"No." Sally murmured, taking hold of his hand. He looked at her in panic. "It's alright." She smiled softly. "Thank you, Cobweb. For helping me. But it's time to stop this." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and gratefully kissed his cheek.

Cobweb watched her as she walked over to Alistair.

"Thank you, Alistair." She said. "For letting me stay with you." She removed his hat from her head and placed it on top of his. She hugged him and then kissed his cheek.

Alistair's cheeks turned bright red.

Sally walked over to Maverick, who was still sitting on the ground. "And thank you, Mr Maverick. For keeping this a secret." She leaned forward and attempted to kiss his cheek.

Maverick's eyes widened.

Sally got up and walked over to the doctor. She nodded.

Jack sighed. "I'll accompany you, doctor." He took hold of Sally's hand to stable her as they walked back.

"No!" Cobweb cried and ran forward, grabbing onto Jack's leg and tugging it back.

"Cobweb!" Jack shouted. "Let go!"

"No, no! I can't let you do this!" Cobweb yelled, yanking his father's leg back.

Alistair ran forward and took hold of the other leg, yanking it back.

"Al!" Jack shouted. "Stop it!"

Shadow shot forward and took hold of the boys by the waists, pulling them away from Jack. "Stop it!"

"No!" Cobweb yelled and reached out to Sally as Jack turned to leave with the doctor. "Sally!"

"Sally!" Alistair yelled.

Dr. Finkelstein, Jack and Sally left the Pumpkin Patch.

Cobweb felt the tears venture down his cheeks and he heard Alistair's little sobs. "No…"

Maverick watched Jack go.

"Cobweb-" Shadow tried but was interrupted.

Cobweb pushed his way out of her arms, making her release Alistair as well. He turned to her, scowling, tears pouring down his skull. "How could you? She needed help! You just let her go!"

"Cobweb, I-" She tried again.

Cobweb stormed passed her toward the Hinterlands. Alistair quickly followed.

Shadow watched them go.

"What just happened?" Maverick asked.

Shadow sighed.

…

Jack stood inside Dr. Finkelstein's lab, watching him shut the door to Sally's room.

Dr. Finkelstein smiled at him. "I hope you have a punishment in mind for those boys?"

Jack sighed. "Still thinking."

"I was right, you know. That boy is nothing but trouble. He's a creation of Oogie Boogie, Jack, he doesn't belong here."

Instead of fighting back, Jack sighed and shook his head. "I'm, uh, I'm heading home now."

Dr. Finkelstein said nothing, getting to work on one of his projects.

Jack left without another word.

…

Author's note:

Oh…Snap. Cobweb got found out. Sally's back home. Will Cobweb go home? Will Jack punish him? Find out next time…

Quick note: after the sentence: 'Sally gulped and slowly made her way out from her hiding place.' the first letters in the next few sentences spell Jack.


	15. Maverick's Words Of Wisdom

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 15

Cobweb opened his eye sockets.

He stared up at the grey sky, his eye sockets droopy with exhaustion and sadness. He didn't want to go home. That would mean seeing his father, the one he felt had betrayed him. He had just taken Sally by the hand and had followed the doctor back to her home- her prison. He had yelled at Cobweb just because he thought his son had done something bad.

Alistair was asleep beside the Christmas door.

Cobweb sat up and rubbed his face with one hand. He looked to his right, staring at the St Patrick's Day door. Apparently, this holiday, like the others, was full of joy. Out of anger, Cobweb hit the door with his fist. It made a hollow sound.

He the crunch of leaves and snap of a twig and turned.

Alistair sat up. "…Morning, I guess…"

Cobweb didn't respond. He turned and unfolded his coat, which he had used as a pillow last night. He slipped it on.

"What do we do now?" Alistair asked.

"I'll tell you what we aren't going to do, we aren't going to my house. Not back to Dad."

Alistair sighed through his nose and nodded. "Still can't believe Jack would do that…"

"I know."

Alistair sighed and flopped back down onto his back.

…

Jack sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee and a plate of rotting toast in front of him. He sighed, his head in his hand.

He was sleepy. He had spent the night laying in bed, waiting for the front door to open so that he knew whether or not his son had come home. But he heard no such noise.

"Did you know you have a fishing rod in your closet?"

Jack looked up.

Maverick stood in the doorway, his skull tilted on his neck.

Jack raised an imaginary eyebrow. "You were going through my stuff?"

"You're lucky I can't open books. Otherwise I would've seen embarrassing photos of you as a baby." Maverick laughed. "I would've liked that. Seeing you as a baby. Could've made fun of you."

"Gee, thanks." Jack murmured.

"So…How are you?" Maverick asked, plopping down into the chair opposite Jack.

"Tired. Sad." Jack answered. "Feeling a bit betrayed, actually." He added, shooting a glare Maverick's way.

Maverick raised his hands. "Not my fault."

Jack smiled a tiny bit. "At least you're back to your old yourself."

Maverick rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh…Yeah…"

"Don't feel embarrassed about being afraid of something."

"I was once Pumpkin King and I'm afraid of a.) telling people how I feel, b.) Cupid and c.) crying in front of people."

Jack smiled and amused smile. "You're afraid of Cupid?"

"He's creepy, ok? He's all pink and he wears a diaper! What man wears a diaper?"

"I'm pretty sure you wore one."

"When I was little, sure! And don't judge me, you wore one too!"

Jack laughed. "That's what I like about you, Maverick. You know how to make me laugh."

"I'm serious, though." Maverick clarified. "Listen, I'm gonna come right out and say this: I'm disappointed in you."

Jack made a face. "What?"

"I'm disappointed in you. Cobweb was being a better ruler then you yesterday."

"How so? He stole Sally and lied to me!"

"Where does Sally live?" Maverick suddenly asked angrily, standing.

"The doctor's lab."

"Where is that located?"

"…Halloween Town?"

"Exactly. What's your job as king?"

"Take care of the town and its citizens."

"Exactly. _Sally _lives in Halloween Town. _Sally _is a citizen. Meaning you were supposed to watch out for her as well. Creation or not, she's still a little girl. A little girl who is locked up and shouted at by her creator. Like Oogie did to Cobweb. You turned your back on her. I was once king, and that's _not _how we do things, Jack!"

Jack looked at the table, staring at it guiltily. Yesterday, he had truly forgotten his role as Pumpkin King. He could've talked to the doctor, come to some agreement. But no. He hadn't. Maverick was right. "Y…You're right, Maverick."

Maverick nodded. "You need to patch things up with your boy. He needs you, Jack."

Jack nodded and quickly finished off his cup of coffee before picking up his coat and putting it on, heading toward the door. "Come on, Maverick."

"Shadow said he and Al stormed off into the Hinterlands." Maverick mentioned, following the Pumpkin King as he made his way into town.

"Then that's where we're going."

…

Jack and Maverick ran into the Hinterlands, Jack calling Cobweb and Alistair's names. He looked around frantically.

"Maverick, we'll never find them." Jack panicked.

"Found them." Maverick said.

Jack frowned, knowing how Shadow felt when they were searching for Arachnid's statue in the Pumpkin King tower. "Where?" Jack asked, searching around desperately with his eyes.

"Well, one of them is there," Maverick said and pointed to a bush.

Alistair sat close to it in an attempt to keep warm, fiddling with his finger.

"And the other," Maverick continued. "Is up there." He pointed upwards.

Jack looked up and gasped.

Cobweb sat up on one of the highest branches in the tree. His legs dangled in the air.

"Cobweb!" Jack shouted.

Alistair's head snapped up. "Jack? Maverick?"

"Al! What's Cobweb doing up there?" Jack questioned, walking towards him.

"He said he needed space and climbed up there. Still don't know how he did it…" Alistair explained.

Jack looked up at his son before taking off his coat and rubbing his hands together. He placed his foot on a branch, his hands on the one above it and began climbing.

"Careful, Jack." Maverick called up.

Jack climbed more branches, nearly slipping on a few. Once he reached Cobweb, he held on tightly to a branch near him and his gasping caught Cobweb's attention.

"Dad?" Cobweb questioned.

"Oh, good. I'm still your father." Jack sighed with relief. "Thought you might have wanted to get rid of me or something."

Cobweb just huffed and looked the other way. Jack sighed and climbed on to the branch, sitting next to his boy. "I suppose we've both done some wrong things over these past few days, hm?"

Cobweb shrugged.

"I mean," Jack continued. "You've lied to people, I've been such a jerk to Maverick just because he won't give me a piece of information. You stole someone and I let that person go back to a prison." Jack attempted at a smile, but failed; his lips still in a straight line. "Tell me, what was running through your head all of this time?"

"…Sometimes a king must lie to the people he loves to protect the _other_ people he loves. King's rules, not mine." Cobweb repeated.

Jack's eye sockets widened. "Well…Yes, I suppose. But it was unfair of me not to listen to you and Alistair…I'm sorry."

Cobweb glanced at him. "…I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lied and I suppose I should've said something about Sally's misfortune."

Jack smiled and put an arm around his boy, pulling him to him in a hug.

Down below, Maverick and Alistair smiled.

"Now, let's get down from here." Jack said.

"What about Sally?"

Jack let a mischievous smile play at his lips. "I think I know what to do. But, first, we need to get out of this tree."

"Love to. Really would. But…there's a problem."

"What?"

"I'm afraid of heights."

Maverick sighed, overhearing this. "Problem."

…

Author's note:

Aw! Jack and Cobweb have made up! So, what does Jack have in mind? Find out next time…

Remember to vote on the poll!


	16. Sally's Freedom and Maverick Reveals All

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 16

The bell above the door jangled.

Jack made his way over to the counter and rang the bell.

"Hold on." He heard a sweet voice say and looked over the counter top.

Shadow was kneeling down, placing a few rolls of thread underneath the counter.

"Shadow?" Jack questioned.

Shadow turned to her visitor and smiled widely. "Jack!"

She ran out from behind the counter, seeing Cobweb and Alistair with her friend. "Boys! I was so worried!"

"Yes." Cobweb said. "By the way, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Shadow just smiled. "It's alright. We all get angry sometimes."

Cobweb smiled at her.

"Shadow," Jack began with an uncertain tone in his voice. "I was wondering…maybe…if you could…"

Shadow edged closer. "Yes, Jack?"

Maverick, who stood against the wall, grinned in amusement.

"If you could…let her stay."

"Sorry?"

That was when Jack moved out of the way, revealing a very shy-looking Sally. She looked up at Shadow and smiled.

Jack, Cobweb, Alistair and Maverick had gone to the doctor's house earlier in the day and had made an agreement. Jack had said that he would find Sally a new home, saying he knew about she was being treated. The doctor had agreed to Jack's decision, saying Sally wasn't that good at making his dinner anyway. The boys had taken her out of her prison and helped her to Shadow's shop.

Shadow smiled and knelt down to her.

"She loves sewing as much as you, Shadow." Jack said.

"And she's really good." Alistair added, making Sally's cheeks go pink.

Shadow smiled. "Of course she can stay. She can be my apprentice. Would you like that, Sally?"

Sally smiled and nodded. "Very much, Miss Shadow."

"Please, call me Shadow."

The two girls shook hands.

Jack smiled.

"Jack,"

The Pumpkin King turned. "Yes, Maverick?"

Maverick removed his hat and held it by the brim. "Meet me back at the house, all of ya."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna give you the answers I should've given a long time ago."

Jack's eye sockets widened, just as Maverick vanished.

…

Everyone sat in Jack's living room, the three children on the couch and the two adults on the coffee table. Maverick stood by the wall.

"Well?" Jack urged. "We're waiting."

"First, I'll explain how we're related, Jack." Maverick said.

Everyone nodded and Alistair leaned forward.

"My mother and Arachnid were very close. Practically family. Except Arachnid-" He paused to shudder. "-_loved _my mother. Which is wrong on so many levels…Anyway, Arachnid tried desperately to make friends with me, believing it would get him 'points' with winning my Mum's heart. Didn't work. As I grew up, he kept saying: 'Call me 'dad', Maverick'. No way was I going to do that. I mean, Ellie. She always said," His eyes narrowed. "'Come on, Maverick, if I call him 'dad', you should too."

Jack gasped in realization. "You were Arachnid's son-in-law!"

"Right on the nose, Jack. Eleanor was the Pumpkin King's daughter. Arachnid and his wife had two children, twins." He held out one hand. "Ellie," he held out the other hand. "And Jackson. Dr. Finkelstein's ancestor- who, believe it or not, was a scientist- created children for Arachnid, considering he was a skeleton. He sorta…operated on Arachnid's wife, so she got pregnant without…you know."

Jack nodded. "Right."

"Arachnid and my mother thought it would be a good idea to have 'play dates'. I would end up playing with the twins. Jackson wasn't really fond of me, but I think it was because of the fact that he was Ellie's brother, so protectiveness came. Despite being Ellie's younger brother. As we grew up, Ellie and I fell in love, got married and had a child. When Arachnid died, I was crowned king, considering I was older then Jackson. Besides, Ellie was the elder twin, she was going to get the crown anyway. I ruled for a good few years."

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

Maverick's eyes were sad. "I told you how my family died, didn't I?"

"Yes. You said they were killed by that monster." Jack remembered.

"Yes, they were. After that, I fell apart. I was distant. I didn't eat properly nor did I sleep. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I gave the throne to Jackson. By then, he had a girlfriend, whom he later married."

"And?" Jack beckoned for him to continue.

"I became a monster hunter. If someone had a monster to get rid of, I was the person they'd call."

"That's how the spider got you." Cobweb realised.

"Correct. I went to kill it, but it killed me. I was buried in the crypt, finally being recognised as a hero. What they didn't know was that they had built the crypt in an area _very _close to the spider's nest. It knew I was in the coffin and killed whoever decided to go into the crypt. My soul was sent to a horrible place.

"Eventually, Lock, Shock and Barrel found my limbs and I spent a good few years living in the back of Oogie's casino while they finished building Cobweb. Then they got rid of the kid- and me- and the next thing I knew, Jack was talking to Cobweb, asking him where he'd come from." Maverick looked over at Jack. "As soon as I saw you, Jack, I knew we were family."

"But…in the tower, it said your name was 'Maverick Skellington'. Wouldn't you be called by your last name?"

"I didn't have a last name. Neither did Mum or Dad. I was just 'Maverick'. When I married Ellie, I became 'Maverick Skellington'."

After a few minutes of silence, Jack rubbed his head. "I should've seen that coming. You being Arachnid's son-in-law."

"Trust me, I didn't like it." Maverick grumbled.

"But…You still need to explain how your human?"

Maverick sighed. "Well, Jack, when a mommy and daddy love each other they-"

"No! What else are you? Explain how your mother fell in love with…whatever your father was."

"Arachnid and my father went to the Human World one day to scare some mortals. They both saw my mother. It was love at first sight for both of them. I don't know any details but somehow my mum ended up going with my dad to Halloween Town. Then, they had cute, little me."

"What else are you, Maverick?"

Maverick stepped forward and hit Jack with the tips of his first two fingers on his right hand. He hit his chest, then neck, then chin, then nose, then forehead. As soon as Maverick's fingers touched Jack's forehead, Jack's body went limp and he fell unconscious.

"Jack!" Shadow yelled in alarm.

"Just sending him a memory." Maverick said. "It will explain everything."

…

_Arachnid Skellington followed Maverick into the graveyard._

"_When are you going to leave me alone?" Maverick asked irritably._

"_When you start talking to me like a friend." Arachnid replied._

"_You aren't my friend, why should I treat you as one?" Maverick questioned._

"_Listen…Maverick. Perhaps we should visit the doctor." _

"_I'm not sick."_

"_I know. It's just…I think we should just get rid of that tail. I'm sure it…uh, gets in the way." Arachnid explained nervously._

_Maverick turned his head to watch his wolf tail swish. "I…I guess…"_

"_Excellent. Come one." Arachnid said._

_Maverick kept his distance as he followed Arachnid out._

…

Jack's eye sockets widened in shock as they popped open. He straightened himself.

"Oh, you're back. Nuts. I was gonna go through your stuff again." Maverick moaned.

"You're part werewolf!" Jack exclaimed.

"And bingo was his name-o." Maverick smiled.

"But…how?"

"My father was a werewolf. As a half werewolf, I only turn during a full moon and when I have a tail. My eyes disappear and I grow claws and sharp canine teeth. I can't control myself." Maverick shrugged.

"You're…a werewolf…" Jack breathed.

"Yep." Maverick said, popping the p.

Jack smiled. "Come on," He said, getting up.

"Why?"

"We're throwing a party."

"What?" Cobweb asked.

"Well, why not? Sally's free from her prison and Maverick's revealed all. It's the perfect time to celebrate!"

Maverick smiled.

"Will you come, Maverick? I don't want you to feel bad about being a ghost at a party or anything." Jack asked.

Maverick grinned. "Sure. Why not?"

Jack smiled and ran out to tell the Mayor to announce the party.

Alistair sighed. "Now I'm gonna have to dig out my best suit…"

…

Author's note:

Well! Maverick's told us how he's related to Jack! And Sally's going to live with Shadow! And there's gonna be a party! *Cue celebration music*. How will this party go? Find out next time…


	17. I Couldn't Ask

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 17

Halloween Town was full of noise.

Laughing and singing could be heard.

Jack Skellington smiled at everyone, feeling overjoyed. He looked around the town hall at all of his party guests. His face fell slightly when he spotted his late relative standing in the corner, away from everyone else. Jack made his way over to him. "Maverick?"

Maverick removed his hat from his face. "Jack."

"What're you doing all the way over here?" Jack asked. "Come on, join the party."

"Jack, I'm a ghost. Besides, I like it here."

They turned when they heard giggling. Sally's giggling.

She was holding Cobweb's and Alistair's hands -while the boys held each others hand- and was spinning around with them in a dance. Cobweb was grinning and Alistair was laughing.

"She's got her own arm candy." Maverick joked.

Jack laughed.

The children spun around faster.

Alistair yelped as his arms came off. The rest of his body few the other way.

"Alistair!" Sally called.

Alistair sat up, his head beside him.

"Alu!" Cobweb yelled over the music. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alistair said.

"Is your head alright? Do you need the other one?" Sally asked.

"No. My head's ok."

Sally sighed with relief.

They attached Alistair's arms back to his body.

Alistair's body seemed to panic, realising its head was gone.

"Over here." Alistair called to it. It turned and tried to pick it up. "No, left. No, your other left!"

Alistair's body lifted the head and placed it onto its neck. Alistair shook his head to get rid of the dizziness.

Jack smiled.

"You go and have fun, Jack," Maverick said. "I'll stay here."

Jack nodded and walked off to join everyone else.

…

Jack downed his glass of red wine; his second that evening.

Shadow was talking to the Witches.

Earlier that evening, Shadow had taken hold of Jack's hand and they had danced together; laughing and joking.

Now, Jack was taking a break. He turned to the corner he had seen Maverick standing in, but the ghost was gone. Jack looked around quickly, not wanting to miss the ghost dance. But he couldn't find him.

Jack placed his glass onto the snack table and walked over to his boy, who was standing with his friends by the entrance of the town hall.

Cobweb was wearing a suit extremely similar to Jack's. Jack had found his childhood suit in the attic and Cobweb had wanted to wear it for the special occasion.

Shadow had made Sally her own party dress, with thin straps. The dress was striped with black and purple and Sally had placed a flower in her hair.

Alistair was correct when he dug out his best suit. It wasn't torn like his other clothes. Instead, it was a simple black suit, with a snake-resembling tie.

"Cobweb," Jack spoke up.

Cobweb looked over his shoulder at him, holding a glass of grape juice. Sally stood in front of him, holding her own glass. Alistair leaned against the doorway. "Yes, Dad?"

"Have you seen Maverick anywhere?" Jack questioned.

Cobweb narrowed his eye sockets in thought. "He said something about 'personal space' and left. I don't know. I couldn't hear properly over the music."

Jack nodded and squeezed passed them. "I'm going to look for him."

Sally watched him go. "Mr. Skellington cares a lot about Maverick."

Alistair nodded. "Yeah, he does."

…

Jack called Maverick's name as he walked through town. He didn't understand why the ghost had left. After all, the party was for Maverick!

Jack narrowed his eye sockets when he spotted a ghostly figure on top of the Twisted Hill. He opened the gates a made his way inside. Noticing whom it was, he climbed the hill. "Maverick?"

Maverick turned to him. "Hello."

"What're you doing here?"

"Just came to be alone."

"Oh…" Jack gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. "I could go if you want."

"No, no, you stay." Maverick said, holding up a hand.

They stood in silence and watched the moon.

"I fainted, you know."

Jack looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I fainted. When Ellie said we were going to have a child, I fainted."

Jack smiled an amused smile. "Really?"

"Yeah." Maverick sighed. "Sorry I didn't explain everything earlier. Guess I've been a real jerk to you…"

"No, it's alright. You just…have trust issues." Jack concluded.

Maverick turned to him. "Do I?"

"Supposedly. Which isn't surprising considering you didn't have many friends in your time."

Maverick's eyes narrowed.

"Did I offend you?" Jack asked.

"No. You just reminded me that I _didn't _have many friends. But I…I have friends here, right?"

"Of course! You have Shadow and Alistair and Sally and…well, everyone!"

"No one…hates me?"

"Other then Alucard, no, no one hates you."

Maverick looked distant, as if he was contemplating this new 'friendship'. "I…I like that. Having friends."

"Thought you might." Jack said cheerfully.

"Do you know how people found out I was a sorcerer?"

"No, how?"

"There was this old building the kids loved to play in. But it was falling apart. A large piece of wood was falling. Ellie was under it. If it hit her, she would've been killed. I suddenly held out my hand and clicked my fingers and a flame erupted." He held out his right hand and clicked his fingers. A low flame erupted from his hand and disappeared into the night. "The tattoos appeared on my arm. Ellie told the other kids not to tell anyone, but one of them didn't keep their word. The whole town found out."

Jack saddened. "There's always one." He said.

Maverick hummed.

"But it's ok. That's the past."

Maverick frowned. "Are you saying my wife is the past?"

Jack panicked. "What? No! I…Well, I was just saying-"

"Jack."

"Y-Yes?"

"I was kidding."

"Oh…"

"Ellie's cousin was the one who let it slip that I was a sorcerer."

"I see." Jack paused. "Come back to the party, Maverick. It is, after all, for you."

Maverick thought about this. "…Alright."

Jack smiled.

"But…before I do."

"Yes?"

Jack suddenly felt cold air around his shoulders.

Maverick's arms were wrapped around Jack.

Jack paused.

"I couldn't ask for a better grandson then you, Jack."

Jack smiled and hugged his late relative the best he could. "And I couldn't ask for a better grandfather."

Maverick smiled.

The two men walked back to the party, an arm wrapped around each other's shoulders.

…

Author's note:

Aw! I love writing bits with Jack and Maverick! The story's nearly over, guys!


	18. Epilogue

Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Epilogue.

_A shadow envelopes you. It soon starts to melt away. You see a skeleton sitting in a chair, holding a rather big book. He looks up from his reading and seemingly smiles._

"Oh," He says. "You're back. Wonderful. Well, we seem to have finished the second book, eh? And you know more about me, which is nice."

You nod and beckon him to pick up the next book.

Maverick chuckles. "Oh, ok. I suppose I can't make you wait any longer." He gets up from his seat and walks over to the bookcase. "Where is it…?" He mumbles to himself. "Ah ha!" He pulls out a large book with a green spine. He sits back down into his armchair. He holds up the book. "The next book. Ready to hear it?"

You nod enthusiastically.

Maverick laughs. "So much enthusiasm over a story. Be ready, be brave because it's story time."

He opens the book to the first page.

_A shadow envelopes you, taking you to a whole new story…_

…

Author's note:

There we go! Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween is finished.

Thank you to everyone who read my story and everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing!

Now, Maverick, our lovable sorcerer, has just said that there will be a new story. Its name is: 'Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween'. And should be up soon.

I'm glad you were all happy with this story and I'm glad you like my OC's. Maverick is a favourite. Which is good, because, in the original plans for the story, Maverick, Alistair, Alucard, Arachnid, Amanda, Ellie, Edwin and Xavier were not going to exist. Shadow was the only OC I had created for the story! I bet you're all glad I created Maverick and the others.

Goodbye for now!


End file.
